Pursuit out West
by Superfan44
Summary: In the year 1906, an older and wiser Basil comes out of retirement to track down a mysterious crime lord known as Cain, who has been planting attacks all over England. He runs into an older Olivia, and the two pursue Cain out to the American West, where they receive help from a young outlaw as they race to stop Cain's latest plot. Olivia/OC later. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Hello there readers, so here is the first chapter for my Great Mouse Detective story "Pursuit out West". The credit goes to my good friend AVP5 for giving me the suggestion to do the Idea. The Idea involves slightly older Basil teaming up with an older Olivia to track down a criminal mastermind who has fled to America after a series of major bombings in London caused by him. I had the Idea to make the story an action/mystery western since it would take place in the declining days of the American Frontier, and I'll use "Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows" for inspiration. I'm also going to throw in some action and a little romance in there for good measure (it will be an Olivia/OC pairing that I came up with). So anyway, I hope you guys like the story and I hope I get some reviews. Enjoy.**

Prologue

If everyone remains the same the world never changes. If the world remained the same no one would ever change. As time moves on so does every living organism in this world. We learn to adapt, we learn to change, and we learn to survive in order to remain alive in this ever changing world. For those who refuse to change and remain the same, then the future will pass them by.

It was a dark and cold night out in the English countryside far outside of London. In the dark area, there was a small town of mice built up in the area. It was brightly lit and lively, even after it was dark, for this town was holding a little festival to honor the founding of the town. Banters were hung all over the streets as far as the eye can see, the local pub was lively with beers being drunk and people chattering, and music was playing throughout the night as fiddles and trumpets played loud enough for everybody in the town to hear. They would soon gather in the center of the town for a speech from the mayor of the town and to commemorate all that they have done for this town. Little did they know that outside of the town, a carriage was stopping outside of the town, and a mysterious hooded figure was waiting behind a building. The figure had a cloak on to hide his, and he appeared to hide his left arm underneath his cloak. The carriage stopped and out of it came a stern looking mouse, with a worn out trench coat and a bowler hat. He carried out a large crate and carried it over to where the hooded figure was waiting for him. Once he was in front of the hooded figure, the mouse dropped the box and looked at him.

"I knew you would make it Tyson" the hooded figure said in a thick British accent to the mouse that was waiting for him.

"I follow my instructions well" the mouse Tyson replied "I have that package for you just like you asked me to bring"

"Good" the hooded figure said as he looked down at the wooden box that was next to him "I believe that this town is the perfect test site for our special package"

"Are you sure that the soldiers that are around won't take into notice?" Tyson asked the hooded figure.

"They would never suspect an attack out in this area" the hooded figure said to Tyson "If it would attract attention, then they would be completely oblivious as to what caused the explosion and who had done it in the first place"

"Where do you want me to put it" Tyson asked him.

"In the center of the town, it will be clear enough for you to get a shot from a far distance so that it will set it off" the hooded figure told Tyson "And remember; the soldiers will have their guards down so they will never see it coming" Tyson nodded in reply as he picked up the box and proceeded to carry it out into the center of the town, away from others attention. The hooded figure watched from the distance as he called upon a small wagon that was waiting to pick Tyson up as soon as he dropped the package off. Tyson walked slowly through the town, unnoticed by the people and the soldiers, who were either keeping watch of others things or getting drunk from drinking too many beers. Tyson carefully placed the box in the center of the town and left it there as the carriage rode through the town that belonged to the hooded figure. Tyson quickly hopped on board the carriage as it proceeded to ride far away from the town to a hill in the distance that overlooked the whole town. As he rode away, an old mouse, who was drunk at the moment after one too many beers, came stumbling out of the pub with an almost empty mug in his hands. He seemed to notice the box in the center of the town but was hard to figure out what was in it or what it was because of his current condition.

"Hey, where did that box come from" the old mouse replied drunkenly "I bet it's for me. I guess I'll take a peak. He then began to stumble through the streets as he made it through the crowd of mice that were gathering for the big speech that the mayor of the town was about to give. Meanwhile, the assistant had stopped in the stone hill that was far outside of the town. He was loading up a long range sniper rifle that he would use to shoot what was in the box to set off what was about to happen. The drunken mouse continued to make his way to the box as the speech was being spoken to the crowd of mice citizens as to how he felt about this town. The drunken old mouse had made it to the box, but not before he fell over and fell flat on his face, then got back up on his feet.

"Now let's see what my big gift is then" the mouse said after he had finished what was left of his drink and threw the mug aside as it bounced on the ground. He slowly pried open the top of the box and looked inside to see a glowing object. It appeared to be the shape of a metal ball with several small glass windows on the top, bottom, and sides to reveal and orange glowing source inside. Meanwhile, Tyson already loaded up the sniper rifle and took aim at the box that was in the center of the town. He saw the man peeking into the box, but that wasn't much to worry about since he was drunk. Tyson took aim at the box and fired one shot. Immediately as the bullet hit through the box and into the center of the ball, a massive explosion erupted, blasting through houses and mice and everything in sight. Mice that saw it happening, tried to get away from it as much as possible, but were not fast enough as they were consumed by the massive flames. In a matter of 10 seconds, the entire town was reduced to rubble and ashes. All of the mice in the small community were incinerated by the blast and buildings were reduced to wreckage. Tyson looked satisfied with his work as he cocked the weapon, flipping out the used cartridge in his rifle before he turned to the hooded figure that was right beside him, along with several other mice that hooted and hollered in victory.

"Well sir" Tyson replied "It looks like our little experiment was a success. What should we do now?"

"We will proceed to use these to attack London to see how effective in a city they are" the hooded figure replied "Then once our job here is done, we will move to America to lay out the rest of my plans" he smiled as he looked back on the ruins of the town "Everything is going as planned, and soon the whole world will know who I am"

**Alright, so that's it for the prologue, which I decided to put with a little help from AVP5. I wanted to find a way to show something that would be part of the story line. The hooded figure I will reveal later, but just to let you know that it is not Rattigan, but an original character that I came up with for the story. So the next chapter will feature Basil, but I don't want to give away too much. So I hope you guys like what I have so far. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. So long readers.**


	2. Missing the old days

**Ok, so here we go with the second chapter. This will be the introduction of Basil and will show what he does now and what he had been through over the years after the Flaversham case, and will show how he is pulled out of retirement by Scotland Yard to solve a new case. So I hope you guys like what I have, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_London, England_

The year was 1906 in the city of London. The world was changing at a fast pace, new technologies were being created, every part of the world was starting to be uncovered, and more people began to adapt to this new age. However, there are some that stick to the ways of the older world, one such mouse was the famous Basil of Baker Street, the greatest mouse detective in the entire hidden mouse world of London. He and his partner Dr. David Dawson had spent many years solving some of the most challenging cases together, they had succeeded every case thanks to Basil's deduction skills and Dawson's skills as a doctor, and the pair was quite a team. After a while, when many cases were solved, they both rested, with Dawson writing about most of their adventures. Basil had settled down and got a job as a professor of criminology at the University of London, while Dawson kept to his regular job as a doctor for important medical jobs. Basil had felt that he had solved many cases and that his days for solving crimes were over. But what he didn't know was that his greatest case was about to begin.

It was bright and sunny out on the campus of the University of London, as the humans moved around the university, there was a whole unnoticed area under the school where mice would go to the university and study. Dr. Dawson moved through the hallways so that he could stop by Basil's current class as he waits for it to be over, as he would visit Basil often after his classes. He arrived at the door that had the printings "Professor Basil, Criminology" on the glass window and Dawson carefully walked into the room, and waited by the door. Some of the students and his old friend noticed him, but continued on with the class anyway. Basil was currently teaching the class about the examination of a crime scene and the way they could identify if there was any evidence at the scene. Most of the students were watching their teacher and listening, some were taking notes down as usual so that they would have them to study for later.

"Now as you can see" Basil said to the students pointing to the research. "Whether it is a theft, murder, vandalism, or any other type of crime, you must always remember, evidence is key" suddenly then bell rang and Basil looked up and then back at his students "Alright that's all we have for today. Be sure your assignments are prepared for tomorrow" as the students poured out of his class, Dawson waited by the door until the room was completely empty except for him and Basil inside and he walked up to his friends desk. Basil smiled as he noticed Dawson while he was putting away his notes and his research for the day.

"Always nice to see you Dawson" Basil said to his longtime friend.

"You know I come to visit every now and then Basil" Dawson replied "So how goes the teaching"

"It is splendid" Basil replied "Many of my students are doing excellent and I am soon to grade the tests that they took yesterday. So how goes you doctor?"

"It's been awfully quiet lately" Dawson replied "I have had a few patients to take care of but nothing major has occurred in my business yet"

"Things indeed have been quiet since our last case together" Basil said.

"Ah yes, say shall we discuss this over a cup of tea back at Baker street" Dawson asked him.

"Of course my dear fellow" Basil replied to his friend. The two mice then left Basil's office and waited for the nearest human carriage to pass along for them to hitch a ride on back to 221 Baker Street.

When the two of them settled down back at Basil's residence at 221 Baker Street, Mrs. Judson had already prepared a fresh pot of tea when the two of them had arrived. Basil paced the room with a cup of tea in his hands while Dawson was sitting down with the paper in one hand and his tea in the other. Basil had been going through so many papers that needed correcting, and notes for the next few classes, that he seemed to have been worn out by the weeks of work. Dawson looked at his friend as he took a sip of his tea and noticed how worn out Basil was looking.

"Basil, are you feeling alright?" Dawson asked his friend curiously.

"Oh yes I'm quite all right" Basil said "I just need a quick moment up in my study"

"But of course" Dawson replied. Basil then took another sip of his tea before he put it down and walked up to his study that was a floor away from the main living room. He opened the door, and stepped into the room that had the memorabilia's of many of the past adventures that he and Dawson had been through after the case involving the case involving Rattigan. It was filled with various newspaper clippings, memorabilia's, and various meddles and souvenir's that he had received from these cases. He smiled vainly as he looked around them, feeling how he had missed the good old days. He walked over to a particular newspaper clipping that he had kept all these years, it was the story of how he and Dawson had been thanked by the queen for stopping Rattigan from taking over England with a toymakers device. He also noticed the picture on the side of the newspaper that showed Olivia with her father; being reunited after Flaversham was abducted by Rattigan and used for his scheme. He looked at the picture with a sense of memories flooding back in his mind, and of how much that girl had thanked him, even though it was hard for him to remember her last name. He didn't seem to notice Dawson, who was next to Basil as he was looking at the newspaper, and seemed to miss the girl as well.

"It has been an awful long time since we've seen the girl" Dawson said to his friend, who turned to notice him standing right next to him "I do believe that she is faring well with her father.

"She may be" Basil said to Dawson "I miss the old days Dawson. The days when I was met with case after case with each one easier to solve than the last" Dawson felt sympathy for his friend, it has been a long time since their last case, and he knew how much Basil had missed his glory days. In symphony, he placed an arm around his friends shoulder and patted it as a sign of reassurance.

"Now I know that you miss the glory days Basil" Dawson said to Basil "And far be it from me I miss them as much as you do. But who knows, maybe someday a new danger would be presented and you would be just the man for the job" Basil looked at his friend, still contempt over his memories, and started to smile as he knew that his friend was there to help him out and reassure him on things.

"You really believe so Dawson?" Basil asked his friend.

"I know so Basil" Dawson said "And who knows, maybe someone would come knocking at your door right now" then, as if on cue, they both heard a knocking at the door downstairs. Mrs. Judson was there to answer the door as Basil and Dawson walked down the stairs, and Mrs. Judson walked over to them after she answered the door.

"Someone is here to see you Basil" Mrs. Judson said to Basil.

"Whoever it is it must be important" Basil said.

"Oh it is" Mrs. Judson said to him "The chief of Scotland Yard is here to see you" just them, a mouse walked in wearing an inspector uniform carrying a hat with him at his side, and looked to be dark haired and burly in fur.

"Hello there, are you Basil of Baker Street" the mouse asked him.

"Quite formally yes" Basil said to the mouse "And who might you be?"

"I am chief inspector Bestrade" the mouse replied "We have a little emergency on our hands"

"And you wish to seek my assistance?" Basil asked the inspector.

"Indeed we do" Bestrade said to him "As far as we've heard you're the best inspector in London" a smile crept on Basil's face as he turned to Dawson.

"You were right my friend" Basil said to him "Looks like my chance has come" he turned back to the inspector "So what is your situation and how may me and my associate be of assistance?"

"Actually I didn't come to ask you why" Bestrade said to him "The queen herself has summoned you to her palace to explain the situation" Basil and Dawson couldn't believe their ears, they had known that the last time they helped the queen was on the case with Rattigan and how they saved her from becoming food for Rattigan's cat. Hearing that her predecessor was to hire them for an important job was unlike any that they had received news in recent days.

"Of course" Basil said "We will be right with you in a minute, I just need to grab a few things"

"I'll be waiting for you in the carriage" Bestrade said to him.

"Oh, no, no, no, I think the carriage would take too long" Basil said to the man "I say we take Toby, he'll get us there faster" he went off to get his old hat and coat while Bestrade turned to Dawson in curiosity.

"Who's Toby?" Bestrade asked Dawson.

"Oh he's the local dog" Dawson replied "We used him as our means of transportation during our cases" After he had finished explaining, Bail came back down with his old hat and coat as he went to the front door, with Dawson and Bestrade following behind him. He let out a whistle and, in just a few short minutes, Basil's fateful canine friend Toby came running up and stopped in front of Basil. The dog had aged for quite some time, but he never lost his energy. Bestrade looked at the dog impressed and a bit nervous while Dawson let out a chuckle and a smile, to show how much he was glad to see Toby again.

"Now Toby" Basil said to his old friend "We have much work to do. The queen needs us" the dog looked at his friend and nodded as he let his ear down for the three of them to climb onto the dogs back. With the leash on his neck, Basil took a tug onto Toby and the dog sped down the streets to Buckingham palace, where the queen was waiting for them.

**So that's it for now, I hope you guys liked it. Fun fact, the character Bestrade that I created is a reference to a character from the Sherlock Holmes books and the recent movies named inspector Lestrade. The young queen I decided to add in as well since the old queen from the movie would have stepped down by now and have a predecessor, the princess, take her place on the throne. There will be more exciting things to come along the way, so please review and tell me what you guys think. Oh, and just to let you know, the villain Cain will have either a British or Russian accent. See you later my fellow readers, bye.**


	3. New case and first clues

**Ok, so when we last left our hero Basil, we see how he and Dawson were living their lives a while after their last case, now they are called again by the chief inspector to a meeting with the queen for a new case for Basil to tackle. I'm glad that some of you have been reading my story, and Reaper13, I assure you that Olivia will come soon, not in this chapter but pretty soon. So anyway, please review when you're done and I hope you guys like it. I don't own anything related to The Great Mouse Detective, just the OC's and the story line. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

After a fast ride through the streets of London, Toby stopped at the entrance of the Buckingham palace, with the doorway to the mice area of the palace hidden underneath stone and brick. Basil and Dawson got off as Toby lent down one of his ears so that they could walk onto the stone path, Bestrade staggered a bit from the speed and bumpiness of the ride, but managed to get back on his feet. The three mice then walked down the ornate hallway with guards standing at all ends of the walls to the entrance of the throne room where the queen was sitting in her throne, waiting for them to arrive. They were about to walk through the doors when one of the guards stationed stopped them in their tracks.

"Halt" the guard said to the three mice that stopped "State your business"

"I'm chief inspector Bestrade" the mouse said "These two here have a meeting with the queen" the guard lowered his hand and stepped aside.

"Of course" the guard said "As you were gentlemen" the three mice then proceeded to enter the grand throne room where the young queen sat at her throne with two guards at both sides. Bestrade stood near the doorway as Basil and Dawson approached the area of the throne. Dawson and Basil both took their hats off in respect as they approached the queen, who looked at them with a smile, knowing that they would come.

"Ah, Basil of Baker Street" The queen said to him "I knew that you would come in our time of need"

"The honor is all mine your majesty" Basil said to the queen "Chief inspector Bestrade here tells us that you seem to have a situation our hands. Tell us more"

"I would love to" the queen replied. She stood up, and motioned one of her guards to come over and bring a newspaper over and unfolded it for all to see. The front page showed a town that was in smoldering ruins with the headline reading 'Town destroyed by unknown force, no survivors', Dawson and Basil looked at the article before the queen stepped down and started to speak

"Less than three days ago, a small mice town in the English countryside was unexpectedly destroyed by a massive explosion" the queen started to say "We didn't know where the explosion came from, but we know that if whoever was behind it is still at large, then he could target London next and start chaos"

"Well, it does look like the mastermind behind this could very well be an act of terrorism" Basil said "It seems that this is a very dire situation indeed"

"Indeed it is" the queen replied to Basil "Since you are one of the greatest detectives in the history of London, and have been known for saving my predecessor from being killed, we knew that you might be the best mouse to help us solve our situation and bring this criminal to justice" Basil looked at the paper, then back and Dawson, and then at the queen, and knew that this was an assignment he couldn't turn down.

"Your majesty" Basil said "Your situation is as good as solved. Dawson and I will take the case"

"Thank you" the queen said "I wish you the best of luck" Basil nodded and turned over to his faithful assistant.

"Come now Dawson" Basil said to his friend "The game's afoot" Dawson nodded as he tipped his hat to the queen as a sign of respect before he walked out of the throne room with Basil and Bestrade following them from behind. Once they were out of the throne room, Basil looked at his associates.

"Alright gents" Bestrade said to them "Where do you suggest we start?"

"The obvious place to visit first was the sight of the explosion" Basil explained to his colleagues "If I can examine the wreckage, I believe that I can find something that will lead us to what caused it" The other two mice nodded and headed off towards Toby where they soon rode off to the train station where they would take a train to the country side to the wreckage of the old town.

After a while, the three mice had arrived at the site where the town used to be. There were police officers and soldiers that were already on the scene, examining the wreckage and setting up posts and police carriages all around the area. Basil, Dawson, and Bestrade walked up to a police officer who was with a few other men just as they arrived at the sight of the wreckage. The officer saw the three mice coming and walked over to them.

"Ah, hello there sir" The officer said to Bestrade "Good to see that you made it out here"

"You know that I had to come out here with these two" Bestrade said to him "By the way, who do you think won the match?" the officer looked confused.

"I'm sorry?" the officer asked him.

"The runway match" Bestrade said pointing to the marks on the road that were clearly formed by carriages and some of the men as they were making their way to the site "You and the other boys have done a terrific job of obliterating any potential evidence"

"Ah yes" Basil added in "But at least they never miss an opportunity, to miss an opportunity" Dawson chuckled a bit at the comment and Bestrade smiled a bit.

"It would seem so" Bestrade said. The three mice continued to walk through the wreckage of the town, with soldiers and police mice posted at several stations and examining and cleaning up the wreckage.

"Does this remind you a bit of Afghanistan Dawson?" Basil asked his friend, who turned to him at the question.

"A bit yes" Dawson replied "But I have never seen this much destruction caused by one explosion, they would have needed a collection of cannons and an army of mice to leave an entire village destroyed with no survivors anywhere in sight" they continued to walk down the streets until they reached the center of the town. At the center, was a large crater that was currently surrounded by police officers and police lines that kept the area contained and undisturbed.

"Ah, the birthplace of our little disaster" Basil exclaimed. He then got down on all fours like a dog and began to crawl, looking closely at the spot with his magnifying glass to see if there was anything left behind in the crater that would lead him to what caused the explosion. He looked through carefully until; he came across a few pieces of shrapnel that were left deep in the ground. Then, Basil carefully proceeded to extract each piece from the ground with a pair of tweezers.

"Did you find anything Basil" Dawson asked him from above the crater. Basil smiled as he continued to examine the shards of shrapnel.

"Dawson, I think I may have found a few pieces of what caused all of this" Basil said as he came up with the pieces of shrapnel in his hands. Dawson and Bestrade saw Basil come up from the crater, and saw the pieces of shrapnel in his hands.

"Where did you find these?" Bestrade asked Basil.

"I found these in the crater" Basil replied "They appear to be pieces left behind from whatever caused the blast" Bestrade took a closer look at the pieces in his hands.

"So do you think that it was one large pile of dynamite that could have set off that explosion?" Bestrade asked Basil.

"Not quite Bestrade" Basil replied "If it was then the attack would have been a failure before it even occurred. These pieces of shrapnel I retrieved appear to be part of something that was welded together, as well as the pieces of glass that had melted onto the ground, which acted as windows for this object that would contain the source of the explosion so that it would stay contained before the time was right for the attack. Take this to that tent over there to keep as evidence" Basil then carefully handed the pieces over to Bestrade who then went over to the tent to have one of the officers analyze the pieces. Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson both stood next to each other, viewing the wreckage around them.

"This is indeed a threat worth stopping" Basil said "Whoever we are up against probably wants nothing more than chaos and anarchy"

"If that's so, then we'll have to find out who he is and fast" Dawson said "Just like the old days" Then, both Dawson and Basil walked over to the tent where Bestrade was standing next to an officer who was examining the evidence that Basil had found and keeping it safe. Basil had also found a fragment of what appeared to be a bullet that hit the object.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Bestrade asked Basil as he walked towards him.

"Well, here is what I was able to piece together so far" Basil said "It appears that someone was walking through the town with the case while everybody else was celebrating without being noticed. Then, after he got a far distance from the town, a marksman who was up in the hill used a bullet to shot the device so that it would be detonated"

"How did you know that it was shot?" Dawson asked Basil.

"Easy" Basil replied "I found this fragment of a .300 caliber bullet, that the rifleman shot from up on that hill far a distance from the town. Then, I noticed that there were markings on the shrapnel I found that appeared to be the name of a factory, and a different name on the other" He took out the pieces of shrapnel and examined the markings that were broken up, but visible. It showed an address, two to be exact, one address on one piece, and the different address on the other.

"One of them appears to be from the East London arms factory that burned down years ago from a fire" Bail said "And the second one appears to be from the British army weapons factory that is close to the palace"

"So this means that we must check both factories to see if we can find anything" Dawson said.

"Exactly" Basil replied "Bestrade, you and your men will search the British army factory while Dawson and I will check the East London factory and see if we stumble upon anything important"

"Sounds fine to me" Bestrade replied "My men and I will conduct a search tonight"

"Very good" Basil said before turning to Dawson "Come now Dawson, we have not a moment to lose" He and Dawson hurried back to Toby while Basil took some of the evidence with permission from Bestrade. With the address to one factory, Basil and Dawson hurried back to London to find this old factory and continue their dire search.

**And that's the end of another chapter, I had been busy for a while this week but I got it up. More will be revealed soon enough, but you will have to wait and find out. Also, the names of the factories that were given aren't real, but I just decided to make it up for the story if you guys don't mind. So anyway, please leave a review before you leave and I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, farewell readers.**


	4. Factory Search

**Alright, so here we are with the next chapter. When we last left Bail, he, Dawson and Bestrade had stumbled upon a few fragments of the device that destroyed the small mice village, with a few addresses on the pieces that would lead them to the place that it was made, now Bestrade and his men will search one place while Basil and Dawson search the other. I hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

It was a dark, cold night on the streets of London, and the East End was no exception. There were many crimes reported in the area, and some parts were run down and old. At the edge of the area that leads into the Thames River, there was the East London arms factory. This building prospered in producing weapons for the British army until it burned down from an accidental fire and was abandoned. Now, the weapons were produced in the Buckingham arms factory which was near the queen's palace. Both places would soon be searched tonight as Bestrade and the Scotland Yard of mice would search one building and Basil and Dr. Dawson would search another. Basil and Dawson had already taken a ride on Toby and had made it across the bridge to the East End of London, and had come across the burned down arms factory. Basil and Dawson took off to the inside of the factory while Toby stayed behind as a lookout. The two mice walked down the road to the human sized burned wreckage before then, and knew that they were at the right place. Basil looked at the human building before turning behind him to where Dawson was.

"Come, come Dawson" Basil said to his friend "We've come to the right place"

"I just hope that Bestrade and his men are having a tougher time then we are" Dawson said to his friend.

"Oh don't be silly Dawson" Basil replied "It might have been the Buckingham arms factory. I sent them there because I wondered if there was a traitor in the factory that was committed to treason. You and I came here because I wondered since this factory had been abandoned for years, It would be the perfect place for our advisory to make his bombs without being caught by British guards, so this is the first place for you and me to look" Dawson hurried up and came right next to Basil as they went through the large doors of the factory and slipped through them. When they went inside, they saw that most of the factory was reduced to burned out wreckage, machines that have stopped working, and old weapons that weren't finished and put aside. Basil slowly walked through the burned down areas of the factory, examining every single detail while Dawson followed closely behind him, looking to see if they can find anything in the factory that was still operating. The cold breeze blew in through the holes of the building as they walked past the large human machinery. After a while of searching, Dawson looked at Basil feeling exhausted.

"Basil, we have been searching for an hour, and I'm not sure that we will find anything here" Dawson said to Basil, who turned to him in surprise.

"Dawson, don't give up now" Basil said "I'm sure by my instincts that they must have made it here"

"Well I don't really see anything as well as you do" Dawson said "I'm sure that Bestrade and his men are having an easier time than us"

"I assure you Dawson I knew that they would set it up here" Basil said to his friend "They wouldn't have made it at the Buckingham factory because they would have already been caught"

"They may have done it somewhere else" Dawson said.

"Now quite my good fellow" Basil said as he soon looked at one of the machines that was right next to them. There were pieces lying around the machine that seemed brand new, as if they had come off the assembly line. "These new pieces of machinery suggest that somebody was already here" The two mice followed the pieces which led them to a large human machine that appeared to be burned down. They both looked and the machine, with Dawson believing that it was all worn out and destroyed, but Basil took a deeper look at the machine.

"Dawson, come look at this" Basil said to his friend, who did as he told. They both looked and saw that the inside of the machine was in perfect condition, the gears were well oiled and screwed tightly, and it appeared to be able to function in secret without letting others notice.

"Great Scot" Dawson said in awe "It's like only the outside of the machine was damaged but not the inside.

"It may seem that way Dawson" Basil said "Judging by the look of things, this machine was found only a few years ago by a group of mice, who had gotten to work on the inside so that if anyone ever came across it, they would mistake it for another destroyed piece of machinery" Suddenly, they noticed that the machine started to operate, and Basil quickly pushed Dawson back until they were up against a cannon shell.

"Dawson, I don't think we are alone" Basil said to his friend. With that said, Basil slowly pulled out his revolver pistol, as did Dawson. The two mice then crept their way through the wreckage, right next to a few human made cannons and saw a faint light in the distance. The two mice heard footsteps near the machine and quickly hid behind a few barrels so that they wouldn't get spotted. They looked up from behind their spot, and saw something that caught their attention. They saw a group of mice that were using the machine, which was making strange ball shaped containers that had an unknown power source placed into them, then stored in crates to be placed on carriages that would bring them to the place they needed to get to. The mouse that was in charge of the current operation was a frisky mouse that was wearing a dark trench coat and a bowler hat, who was smoking a cigar as he watched the scene take place. The mouse turned over to the workers, and looked as if he were in a hurry.

"Come on now" The mouse said to the other working mice "We need to get all of this moving and into the wagons before the police show up" one of the mice who was with them stopped working and looked at him.

"But Tyson" the working mouse said to him "Why should we hurry up anyway? The cops will never find us here; this factory hasn't been touched in a long time" Tyson simply walked over to the mouse and looked straight at him.

"What's your name" Tyson asked the mouse.

"Stan, sir" the mouse replied. Then, in an instant, Tyson whacks him in the head, sending him falling to the ground. Stan felt the pain on the back of his head and got up as he looked at Tyson.

"Don't be so doubtful that this will go smoothly" Tyson said to him "I received word that Basil of Baker Street has just gotten out of retirement and is on our trail, and our boss doesn't want to risk having him ruin everything"

"Oh that Basil" Stan said in recognition "Why is the boss so worried about him anyway? He's old and out of his element" Tyson simply smacked him again, this time harder, as he glared at the mouse that was asking the questions.

"Our boss isn't worried about Basil" Tyson said to the mouse "But he doesn't want him to spoil his surprise and put his plans to a halt. Our boss has something special in store for the world"

"Yeah, he does have a surprise indeed" Stan said, before he stopped and looked confused "Hey wait, what's the plan again? And why does the boss want it to be a surprise?" Tyson was getting irritated by Stan's questions and let out a sigh. Not wanting to hear another word from him, and to make sure that no one else was listening, he pulled out his pistol, cocked it, and shot Stan, killing him instantly. The rest of the mice that were working stopped and saw what happened and stopped to look at Tyson, who looked at the rest of the mice working.

"Anymore stupid questions?" Tyson asked the mice, who looked at him silently, not saying a word. Tyson smiled and placed the gun back into his jacket "Good, now get back to work and get these boxes loaded onto the wagon" the mice nodded and continued to go back to their job, a couple of mice went over to get rid of the dead body while Tyson continued to smoke on his cigar. Basil and Dawson watched the whole thing unfold, and waited until they got the last of the shipments onto the wagons and set off to the streets. Basil then got up and Dawson followed him.

"Dawson, I think we may be close to solving this" Basil exclaimed "Come along now, we must pursue our suspects and see where they go" He lept off his area and dashed back to the entrance of the factory where Toby, who was waiting for them, wagged his tail in excitement at seeing his friend again "The games afoot Toby. We have some advisories that we need to pursue" hearing this, Toby growled and placed his ear down for Basil and Dawson to walk up onto his back. They walked up the ear and Basil got to the leash with Dawson behind him.

"Now, follow them quietly Toby" Basil ordered "And make sure that we are not spotted" the dog nodded and proceeded to walk silently into the streets, following the path that the carriages were going in from a safe distance. They first followed them across the bridge by going across the Thames, with water splashing and Toby left with wet fur as they got out of the water and continued to follow them, not before Toby shook off some of the water. They continued to follow them down the road with Toby keeping a sharp eye out, his nose sniffing their scent, and being as silent as possible. After following them down the streets, they finally followed them to an old warehouse on the local harbors. The carriages stopped and the mice and Tyson got out to carry the objects into the warehouse to bring them to the boss. Basil, Dawson, and Toby watched them from a distance, and once all of the mice were clear in the area, Toby started to go down to the docks quietly to the area in front of the warehouse and stopped. After Basil and Dawson got off Toby and told him to wait by the gates, Basil and Dawson looked at the human warehouse in front of them with a sense of triumph coming to Basil.

"Dawson, I do believe that we are getting closer and closer to whoever we are after" Basil said to his friend.

"So It seems Basil" Dawson replied to his friend. Basil and Dawson then crept their way up the human ladder on the side of the building and snuck into the warehouse. Unknown to them however, a mysterious figure was waiting right by the warehouse with it's appearance concealed in the darkness and began to secretly follow the two mouse detectives into the warehouse without being spotted.

**That concludes our chapter for now. So maybe you guys know who this mysterious figure might be, and maybe you don't, but either way, you will find out who it is in the next chapter, along with a few other surprises I have in store for you. Anyway, please review and I will update as soon as possible. Bye.**


	5. Warehouse Break In

**Hello again my readers and authors. When we last left Basil and Dawson, they had discovered in an old abandoned weapons factory that a group of mice is secretly manufacturing a set of devices to be shipped over to their boss, and the two follow them to a warehouse at the docks, while they were secretly followed by an unknown figure. Now the main villain will be revealed as well as the mysterious figure. I hope you guys like it, and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

In the warehouse, Basil climbed through the window with Dawson following behind him. Once they were inside, Basil gave a quiet finger to Dawson to make sure that they both keep quiet. They snuck over to the rails and looked down to see something that they couldn't believe. Below them, there were rows of the device that they saw being made in the factory that was separated into groups of four or six, to eventually be placed onto cargo holds. Mice and rats were moving about, pushing platforms carrying the device across the warehouse to where it needed to be, and some stood up in the higher areas with riffles and guns in hands, staying on guard to make sure no one tries to get in. Dawson and Basil hid behind a few barrels as they took in the sight that they have seen.

"It seems that our machine that we discovered has made more than one of that device" Basil whispered to Dawson "By the looks of this, it may be enough amounts to ship to another country"

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for them to find us" Dawson said "What do you suggest we do" Basil was looking and saw the mouse Tyson, talking with someone on the radio, but he couldn't find out who he was talking to or who the voice belongs to.

"We should sneak down to the first floor" Basil said "I want to see who our friend here is talking to" Dawson nodded and the two mice slowly started to move down the stairs at the side, which were human sized, but were easy to move down since they were silent and couldn't be noticed. As the crept down the stairs, the looked at the mice and rats to make sure they weren't looking at them. They slowly dropped down to the bottom, and looked at the area surrounding them as they crouched down. Basil took out his revolver and slowly cocked it, while Dawson did the same before they proceeded down the side of the wall secretly and quietly. Basil was able to get close to where Tyson was and listened to the conversation that he was having with a mysterious employer

"Yeah boss, I have it all with me" Tyson said into the radio "The machine is running good and we are planning to destroy it before we leave London"

"Has the machine made enough?" the voice from the radio asked him.

"Yeah it has boss" Tyson said "By the looks of things, we have enough for the new weapon and we'll be able to ship it out of London within the hour"

"Well done Tyson" the voice from the radio said to him "And what of the mouse detective?"

"Oh don't worry about him" Tyson said "I'll see if I can take care of him soon enough" Basil and Dawson listened carefully, with Basil listening to everything that was being heard.

"Hmm, that voice seems hard to make out" Basil said "It seems to be English with a mix of Russian tongue" He and Dawson listened until Basil heard footsteps from behind, and figured that some of the mice had found them. He quickly turned to pull out his gun, but the mouse that was behind him knocked it out of his hands and attempted to punch him, which Basil blocked and counter attacked with an uppercut punch. Dawson quickly got up and he and Basil tried to run, only to be cornered by other mice that surrounded them with guns in their hands. Basil simply let his gun down and raised his hands in the air while Dawson did the same as he did. One of the mice motioned Basil and Dawson to move while two of the mice picked up their guns that were on the floor. They did as they commanded and the two mice were moved into the area where Tyson was speaking to his boss. He looked at Basil and Dawson, and a smile crept up his face.

"Well sir, you don't need to worry about anything anymore" Tyson said into the radio "My boys have gotten Basil of Baker street and his loyal pet right here with me right now"

"Is that so" the voice in the radio said to Tyson "Tell me Basil, now that you have found most of my collection, what do you think?"

"It is quite impressive I must admit" Basil said into the communicator of the radio so that the mysterious boss could hear what he was saying "But why don't you come down here personally so I can meet you myself" the mice in the area laughed at the comment, and Tyson simply smiled.

"Well, as much as that offer sounds welcoming, I feel that I may not want to reveal myself to you now" the voice said to Basil "My plans are far too important than you snooping around and ruining my plot"

"Though I can't see you, I think I know who you are" Basil said into the radio.

"And how would that be possible?" the voice asked him.

"Your henchmen over there" Basil said "I recognize as Tyson moral, one of the best marksman in the British army. On one case I went on, I remembered how I found this mouse that went on the run from the authorities after he had killed a group of prisoners without the general's authorization and how I found that he had used a rifle to take them down. After Dawson and I found him and caught him, the mouse was given a dishonorable discharge and sentenced to life in prison. It seems that he was able to get out early and is now likely a gun for hire working for you. I can tell that you are Russian born but raised here in London. During my search for Rattigan I had learned that you taught him his criminal ways for years. Then, he felt that he didn't need you anymore, and one night, he lied to you by saying he needed help with a job, but then betrayed you and abandoned you to the authorities. You managed to escape, but lost your left arm in the process from the wheel of a passing motor carriage; you disappeared into the Thames River and had not been heard from since. I believe that from my not inconsiderable experience, that you are non-other than the most powerful crime lord in all of London and possibly beyond known as Cain" some of the mice, except for Tyson, who had a bit of anger in him from the time that Basil mentioned when they caught him, were surprised that Basil was able to figure out who the mastermind is.

"Very impressive Basil" the voice of Cain said through the radio "I see that you were able to figure out who I am, but I believe that is as far as you can go. Tyson"

"Yes sir" Tyson said into the radio.

"Make sure that you take care of Basil and his friend" Cain's voice said "I feel that by tomorrow morning, the Scotland Yard will find two bodies floating in the Thames River, both which belong to these two detectives. We must make sure to have our cargo be moved within a short period of time"

"With pleasure sir" Tyson said into the radio before signing off. He then walked over to Basil, and took his pistol out, which was one of those new semi-automatic pistols that use cartridges, taking a fresh cartridge out, and loading it into the gun before cocking the tip of the gun back and aiming it straight at Basil's head.

"Ever since you locked me up I've waited a long time for this" Tyson said to Basil who he had got on his knees "Looks like I shall go down in history as the mouse that killed Basil of Baker Street" he raised his gun with a smile on his face. Before he could pull the trigger however, a gunshot went off from the distance and the gun was shot out of his hand. The mice in the area and Tyson all turned to see a hidden figure in the distance wielding a revolver. Basil figured that the figure is a slim female mouse, judging by the appearance of the figure in the shadows, and the dress she was wearing, but he couldn't seem to identify who she was since her face was still hidden. The other mice drew their guns and attempted to fire, but the figure shot faster and shot down several more mice before the rest scattered and attempted to find cover. Basil and Dawson saw this too, and since their enemies were occupied with this mysterious attacker, they quickly picked up their guns and ran off to see where Tyson went. Basil spots Tyson going up a ladder, and turns to Dawson.

"Dawson, I'll go off and take care of Tyson, you go and warn Bestrade and the police about this warehouse and what we've learned"

"But Basil" the doctor said to him "Are you sure you don't need any help"

"Don't worry Dawson" Basil assured him "I can take care of Tyson myself, and besides, our mysterious friend over there will probably spare me some time. Now go" Dawson nodded and rushed to the front doors of the warehouse, where he slipped through and then rushed off to find Toby. Basil then turned his attention to the ladder and heads off to catch up with Tyson. He notices the mysterious assassin taking out a few of Tyson's men that were with him, and knew that he could use it to focus on catching up to his pursuer and detaining him. He climbed up the human ladder to follow Tyson to the roof, which was easy since he just simply crawled up the side which took him a shorter period of time. Once he reached the top, he opened the door to the roof to see Tyson running across the roof. Basil pulled out his gun and fired a shot, which hit the ground right next to Tyson.

"Stop right where you are" Basil said to Tyson "It looks like you and your master's plan is over before it even starts" Tyson simply smiled and turned to where Basil stood with the gun still pointed at him.

"Oh I think that our plan is only just beginning, and you're too old to even realize it" Tyson said to the old mouse detective. Tyson walked slowly up to Basil, while the old mouse detective still had the gun trained on him. Tyson knew that Basil was clearly formulating a plan in his head and knew that the time to strike was now. In the quick of a flash, he dropped down while the gun went off, missing him, as Tyson rolled on the ground, then came back up to throw a punch, which Basil blocks, and then pushes away. Tyson then attempts to throw another punch, and Basil blocks it again. Soon the two of them began fighting with various punches and kicks which they both seemed to block, but since Tyson was younger and faster than Basil, he was starting to gain the upper hand. Soon, after a rough and intense fight, Tyson, threw an upper-cut punch straight into Basil's stomach and threw a shoulder hit to his face, sending Basil flying onto the ground of the roof. Basil slowly started to get up until Tyson picked up the gun and now pointed it at Basil, with a smile on his face.

"It looks like the famous detective has his last day" Tyson said with a grin. Before he can pull the trigger, a shot rang out and Tyson is hit in the shoulder. He yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Basil turned to see the mysterious female mouse with the gun in her hand, still smoking. She saw Tyson and ran straight towards him as he was trying to get away, but a hand caught her left leg and she tumbled. Basil knew that he will find Tyson later, since Tyson was right when he said their plan was only beginning. Now he was able to get his hands on the mysterious assassin, he got up and turned her over to see who this mysterious assassin is. When he looked down on her, he was shocked to see who she was.

"It's you?" Basil said shocked.

**Alright that's it for now, I decided to leave the end as a cliffhanger so that it will keep the tension and guessing going and I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Don't worry, I will reveal who she is in the next chapter, as well as what the villain looks like later on so stay tuned. Anyway, please review and I will update as soon as I can. Bye.**


	6. Helping an old client

**Alright, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, so here is the next chapter. I know that not revealing who the mysterious assassin is keeping the suspense going, so I'm going to reveal who she is in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you guys like this, as well as the other surprises in store for you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Basil, who was still on the roof, stood in shock as he looked down at the mysterious female who assisted him. She was a young female mouse, no older than 17, wearing a blue dress with white outlining's, black gloves over her hands, and a red scarf with blue stripes. What really made Basil recognize the girl was the red bow in her head and several features on her face that resembled a young girl. The face of the girl that he had helped look for her father years ago, the girl that had helped him and Dawson and that tried to stop Tyson was none other than Olivia Flaversham.

"Ms. Flanchester!?" Basil said to Olivia, who smirked, since she knew that Basil had always announced her last name wrong, which she didn't mind, but sometimes tried to correct him about it with little success.

"It's good to see you too Basil" Olivia said in her Scottish accent with a smile "Now will you please get off me" Basil smiled and nodded as she let her get up off the ground so that Basil could take a good look at her.

"My, I say that you have grown much since the last time we met you" Basil said "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain that later" Olivia said to him "Right now we need to catch up with Tyson"

"It's too late to catch him now" Basil said to her "But I assure you that we will cross paths with him again soon" They heard the sound of Toby barking as he came running down the streets with Dawson on his back and several police carriages following them from behind. Bestrade and some of his mice got out and looked around, before Basil and Olivia went to the front of the roof to be seen.

"Dawson, Bestrade, you two and the others seem to have made it in the nick of time" Dawson and Bestrade both looked up to see Basil and Olivia on the roof.

"Well I see that you have found someone special" Bestrade joked.

"She's just an old client of Dawson and mine" Basil explained "She followed us here and seemed to be after our mastermind"

"Well then I guess it wouldn't be alright if my boys and I brought her down here for questioning do you" Bestrade asked him.

"She is my friend and I will question her myself" said Basil "What I really think you should be more focused on is what is in this warehouse" Bestrade quickly ordered the police mice to come down into the warehouse to see a series of mouse sized ships that was filled with the small devices that the mice inside the warehouse had already brought onto the ships as fast as they could. What the police mice didn't know however was that there were explosives placed underneath the warehouse so that it would be blow to smithereens so that they will be able to make a quick getaway. Tyson, who was on one of the ships, pulled out his pistol with his good hand, aimed it at the explosive that was underneath the docks, and fired the gun. Immediately when the bullet hit the dynamite, the charges went off and the area that was behind the three freight ships exploded. Police mice were blown back by the force of the explosion, and the building started to catch on fire. The police mice started rushing everyone out of the building and started sending in mice with buckets of water to calm the flames until the fire-fighter mice showed up. Basil and Olivia were still on top of the roof when the fire erupted, and they both knew that they had to find a way down and fast. Basil surveyed the area around them, and soon saw a rain collector on the roof that collects rain, and then causes it to flow down to the ground at the bottom of the building so that it doesn't ruin the roof.

"I see what you're thinkin' there Basil" Olivia said to Basil "And I might as well follow with it" Basil smirked and ran off to the drain of the rain collector, and Olivia followed from behind. Once he made it to the edge of the roof, he slid to a stop, as did Olivia, and looked to where the tube would lead them to and looked at where Dawson, Bestrade, and the rest of the police mice were stationed, and knew that the time to jump was now. Basil then looked down through the pipe and then back at Olivia.

"I'll go first" Basil said to her. She nodded in reply, as Basil took a deep breath, and then flew down the pipe feet first, with Olivia following. Basil and Olivia slid down the pipes until they made it below to the ground. Toby, upon remembering who the girl is, barked as he rushed over to her and proceeded to give her one big lick. Olivia chuckled and smiled as the dog looked down on her in happiness.

"Hello again Toby" Olivia said to the dog giving him a good petting. Dr. Dawson was surprised by who the girl was as well and walked over to where she and Basil were. Olivia smiled as she saw Dawson walk over to them, as she was happy to see him.

"Oh my" Dawson said as he got a closer look at the girl, and was surprised "Olivia, is that you?"

"Hello doctor" Olivia said to him "It has been a very long time" Bestrade came up to the three and looked at Olivia in curiosity.

"I assume that you two know this girl" Bestrade said to Basil and Dawson.

"Of course we do" Basil said to him as Olivia looked at Bestrade.

"So who might you be?" Bestrade asked Olivia.

"My name is Olivia Flaversham sir" she replied shaking his hand "I apologize if I got in the way of your work"

"If someone intervenes in police business, I think that person deserves punishment" Bestrade said to her.

"Now wait a minute Bestrade" Basil said "I have helped this girl in the past and I think that I could talk with her. Dawson and I haven't seen her since the Flaversham case and I believe that she has a right to be heard" Bestrade looked at Basil and Dawson, and then at Olivia, he knew that she had a reason for following Basil to the warehouse, but knew that she should at least explain why she did what she did.

"Alright then" Bestrade replied "I guess that she can talk. We can take her down to the office"

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe discussing this back at my house down on Baker Street" Basil said to the detective "You never know who might be listening when you least expect it"

"If you insist" Bestrade said "I'll come along with you then" he turned to the rest of the police mice "Boys, clean up this mess and see if you can follow those boats down the river" the other mice nodded and proceeded to follow Bestrade's orders. With that said, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Bestrade climbed onto Toby's back, and headed off to Baker Street.

Once they arrived back to Baker Street, Olivia was given a chair to sit in while the three other mice sat down with tea being prepared and Bestrade brining a note pad with them so that he can take down her story for future reference. Mrs. Judson was surprised to see Olivia as well and insisted that she warmed up a bit by the fire as she brought out some of her famous cheese crumpets.

"Olivia, you do seem to have grown since the last time we saw you" Dawson said to her. Olivia smiled as she got a sense of comfort from the doctor that he had given her when she was younger.

"Thank you doctor" Olivia replied to him.

"I must admit I was a little surprised by the way you were able to handle those mice" Dawson said to her.

"As was I" Basil added in "It seems that you had received combat and fire arms training for some time. Where did you learn those tricks?"

"I'd rather talk about it later" Olivia said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well surely your father would have something to say when he finds out that you have ran off" Basil said to the girl. Once he said that, Olivia's smile faded and she looked down on the ground.

"I can't go back to him" Olivia said with a frown "My father is dead. It's the reason why I am after Cain" Dawson looked sorry for Olivia while Basil was curious, since he wanted to learn more in detail about what drove her to this.

"Would you mind explaining to us a bit more?" Basil asked Olivia. The girl looked back up at them, took a slow, deep breath, and decided to begin explaining everything, with Bestrade keeping a notebook and a pencil to write this down for evidence.

"It all started years ago, perhaps before I came to you for help" Olivia began explaining to them "As you may know, Cain was one of the most feared criminal masterminds in all of Europe, and the one that trained that rat Rattigan. When you heard about how he went into the Tames River and disappeared, I knew where he ended up. My father was down by the street, in the early days when my mother and father had just moved to the streets of London. My father had found him lying unconscious in the sewage area of the streets with one of his arms missing. At the time, we didn't know who he was, and my father thought that he was just another wounded rat in need of help. So, my father took him back to our small shop. While he was there, he told my father and my mother that he got in an accident at a local factory that he worked at and a group of thugs left him in the sewage to die. In response to this, a local doctor came by and healed his wounds while my father created a mechanical arm that my father was able to attach to his arms and allow him to control it with ease. He thanked my father, and then he just left, but we didn't know who he really was"

"Why are you after him then" Bestrade asked her.

"I'm getting to that" Olivia said as Bestrade continued to take notes down "It all started four years after you had helped me find my daddy, when he came back to my father. We had been living a quiet life after you helped us, and then he came back to my father because he needed help with something. He told him that it was something that was part of a new project that he was working on with some colleagues that would change the world. My father agreed to help, and he sent down some of his assistants to assist him in making it. I had been curious as to what he was working on, and I never got the chance. When I got to see him after my daddy had finished, I saw that it was some sort of glowing source. I asked him what it was and he said it was a revolutionary power source that Cain had asked him to perfect for him, and I think I saw that my daddy had told them how to perfect it while he was working on it. He was going to give it to Cain when he got back to us a week later. He came back, with an assistant of his, and It was then that he asked my father to join a little group that he had been running, and that is when we learned who he really was. He showed my father a set of blueprints that I couldn't seem to see, because I was in my room listening to the conversation. It seemed like something that my daddy called monstrous and that he would not take part in it at all. The, I heard him take something and seem to have hit him in the face. The next thing I know is that I heard the sound of a gunshot and a body falling to the floor, and then I heard him ordering his men to grab the plans and leave. As soon as I heard them left, I rushed into the room to see what happened, and I saw my father lying on the ground with a bloody wound in his chest, dead" Basil noticed that she was starting to cry a little bit "I looked and saw that the store had been ransacked and the plans were taken. I had lost my father again, only this time, forever, so I knew that this rat had to pay for this. So over the years, I had lived out in the streets for a while, but I did use that as an advantage. I trained myself how to use a gun in an underground gun club, I had took some martial fighting skills, and I had been tracking and finding whereabouts of Cain so that I can find him. I have been looking for him, and I won't stop until he has met justice" as soon as Olivia finished, Bestrade had finished jotting the notes down and put them in his coat pocket, Basil thought about every single detail from what he had heard from her, and Dawson looked at her feeling sorry that she had been going through all of this and was right next to her so he could do his best to comfort her.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for your loss" Dawson said to her "I assure you that we will help you find this monster" Olivia looked up at Dawson and smiled.

"Thank you doctor" Olivia said. Basil looked, and felt that she obviously needed help in finding Cain. Just then, the doors burst open and everyone turned to see a mouse police officer come in through the door.

"Sir" the officer said to Bestrade "We have a continuing report on the warehouse"

"Go on" Bestrade said to him, listening to what he had to say.

"We weren't able to catch the boats" the officer said "But during the escape, they left some of the devices behind in a hurry before the explosion went off. We have taken one of them back to the office so that it can be examined"

"Tell them to hold it off until tomorrow" Bestrade said "We've all been a little tired from tonight" he then got up, walked over to the officer, and gave him the notebook containing everything that Olivia had told them "Take this back to the station as evidence if this turns up in court" the officer nodded and Bestrade said goodnight to the mouse detective before walking out the door with the officer back to the station. Once they left, Dawson and Basil turned to Olivia, who was still sitting in her chair.

"Do you need somewhere to sleep my dear?" Dawson asked her.

"I guess so" Olivia said to him "After all I have been sleeping out in the slums for a while now"

"Good, I'll go get Mrs. Judson and see if she can get you some blankets" Olivia nodded as she took her scarf off and hung it on the coat hangar. Basil slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear" Basil said to her "We'll help you. After all you do look like you need help" Olivia smiled as she knew that she had hope. After getting a few blankets and setting a place on the couch, everyone turned in for the night as the lights went out and the mice would soon get some rest.

**So that's it for now, it took a pretty long time to do this but I got it, and it was pretty long if you ask me. The next update will be as soon as possible and I will continue to work on this until the story is done. I forgot to mention that the pistol that Tyson has is a Mauser Model 1896 (the kind that has the magazine in front of the trigger, look it up if you know what I'm talking about) and I thought it would be cool to add real gun models into the story. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, more will be revealed, and more surprises will be in store for you. Bye.**


	7. Looking into the evidence

**Alright my fellow authors and readers, here I am with the next chapter. When we last left our great mouse detective, he had learned that the female assassin that followed them to the factory is Olivia Flaversham, who was the girl that Basil and Dawson helped years ago, and learned how she has been trying to find Cain for the murder of her father. This will have a few more surprises in store, and we'll soon see our characters heading out west. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

It was a cloudy morning in London, and after waking up with a cup of tea and some breakfast, Olivia felt that she had the strength to get through the day. After a while, Olivia, Basil, and Dawson slowly rode Toby down the streets while passing various humans, carriages, motor carriages, and other usual things they would see in London as they headed down the street to the mouse offices of the Scotland Yard police station. While they rode, Dawson and Basil talked a little bit with Olivia, with her telling them things that she was able to learn while she was in hiding over the years.

"So I must say you have learned to handle yourself over the years" Basil said "Your skills with a pistol are impressive, a bit rusty though"

"Like I said, I have been practicing" Olivia said to him.

"But I noticed that the dress of yours from last night was far too elegant for a mouse like you to afford" Basil said to her "Where did you even get your hands on it"

"Funny you should ask that" Olivia said to him "After my father died, his will left behind the amount of money that he had that was all of our life savings, which I managed to keep. I had used the money to my advantage. I rented a small hotel room and have used the money that I had for other things that were necessary.

"Well I am surprised" Dawson said to her "It felt only like yesterday you were just a small, lost, little girl in need of help" Olivia chuckled at that comment, remembering back to the old days.

"I have come a long way doctor" Olivia said to her "After all, I am older, and that has given me time to adapt to new skills and to get use to the world that is changing around us. Basil heard that comment, and thought about what she said. His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted the London police station, and steered Toby to the entrance of the lower part of the station, which was were the mice had set up there station there to patrol the mousedom. Basil pulled the leash on Toby, skidding him to a halt. The dog then lay down to wait while the three mice got off the mutt. Basil went down first, followed by Dawson, who then assisted Olivia as she came down from the dog. They proceeded to walk down the hall through the offices of the station where Bestrade stood, looking at his watch before turning to see the three mice that had just arrived right in front of him.

"Ah, looks like the three of you have made it just in time" Bestrade said to them.

"I'm always ready for any job I tackle" Basil said to him "So, shall we begin with our little examination?"

"Yep, my boys are bringing it in right now" Bestrade said to them "It's in the evidence room this way" Bestrade motioned for them to follow him further down the hall. The three mice looked at each other and followed him down the hallway until they reached a door with the words 'Evidence Room' marked on the glass window of the door. Bestrade touched the handle and turned it to let him through the door while Basil, Dawson, and Olivia followed behind him. Inside the dimly lit room, they saw rows of shelves filled with various evidence from cases or investigations that the police had dealt with in the past. From pictures, to murder weapons, to everyday object, this row had it all. There were also examinations tables where inspectors and doctors would have a look at something they found on the scene to further examine it and report it back to the other officers as extra information. The four mice walked over to one of these tables, which was bare and an officer was close to them. Bestrade looked at the mouse, which looked as he and the other three mouse came up to them and stood up straight.

"Hello there officer" Bestrade said to him "Do you have the device for us? I do believe that Basil here will be most excited to take a look at it

"Of course I do sir" the mouse replied "Alright boys, bring it in" they all turned to a pair of officers who busted through the door, carrying a large wooden crate that looked as if it was too heavy for the two of them to carry. With both mice panting heavily, they placed the box on the top of the table for all of them to see. The four mice walked over to the table with Basil taking his magnifying glass out and putting a few examining gloves on both of his hands while Dawson did the same with the latter.

"Alright my dear Dawson, let's have a look at our little device shall we?" Basil said with a smile as they began the examination. Basil started looking at every single detail of the device with his microscope, with Dawson being there to spot anything useful or useful that could come in handy. Olivia watched from the corner as they looked at the device.

"The way that this device was put together and the structure of itself is just extraordinary" Basil said to his friend "There is a glass container that is layered with a thick coating of what appears to be iron so that it can protect the core that is whatever powers this device"

"If only there was some way to remove whatever is inside it so that we can take a closer look at it" Dawson said.

"Ah that is where you're wrong doctor" Basil said to him "Somebody get me a screwdriver" Olivia heard this and saw a small toolbox right next to them, and opened it. After searching through, she pulled out a mouse sized screwdriver, and walked over to Basil.

"Here you are Basil" she said holding out the screwdriver, which Basil replied by taking it.

"Thank you my dear Flangerhangar" Basil said to her.

"Flaversham" Olivia replied back to correct him.

"Whatever" Basil shooed to get back to his work "Alright then, let's have a closer look inside and see what we have here" he looked at the side area where the glass porthole was that showed the power source on the inside and noticed that there were screws that were drilled into the metal so that they metal holding the glass would hold properly and protect what was inside. Basil slowly started to unscrew them with the screwdriver and kept going until they were all out of one of the portholes. He then touched the glass window, and carefully started to remove it so that they could be able to reach into the center of the device. After the glass was placed on the table, Basil looked inside, and noticed that the power source was connected to the device through a strange type of wire. He reached for some wire cutters that were on the bale and slowly went into the device, and clipped the wires loose without setting off the device. Once that was done, he reached for a pair of metal tongs and slowly started to reach into the device. With careful precision, he moved the tong into the device and reached for the orange glowing power source that was at the center of the device. The tongs grabbed onto the device, slowly lifted it up, and Basil started to retract the object for all in the room to see. He took it out to reveal a small box that appeared to be running on steam power and was made out of lead, metal, and a substance inside the box that looked as if it was glowing. Basil slowly placed it down on the table for all to see, and began to take a closer look at what they had discovered.

"I'll be damned" Bestrade said as he looked at the power source "I've never seen anything like this before"

"So this is what my father was working on for Cain" Olivia said as she looked at it "But what do you think is inside of it?"

"It seems to be a combination of kerosene, heated coal, and gunpowder judging by the look of the smoke and the brightness of the light" he saw that Dawson was reaching his hand out to touch it, but Basil saw him and reacted, slapping his hand away from the device "Don't touch it. A combination like this could prove to be extremely dangerous; if it is cracked open then it would destroy everything within about a 10 mile radius" the other mice in the room looked at him and then back at the small but dangerous power source that was on the table and took one step back as a feeling of anxiety swept over them.

"If he's got a large collection of these then who know what he could do with these" Dawson said to Basil "Do you suppose he could attack all of London with this?"

"It seems that he could" Basil replied "But judging by the large amount of the devices that we saw in the warehouse last night, I would presume that he could be targeting a country much bigger than our own, say China, America, Africa"

"I believe that America is just about the biggest country that they could get to" Olivia said "When I was in the warehouse I noticed that there were some imprints on the boxes holding the cargo saying they are to be shipped to America. Obviously he has disguised the devices as cargo so that they won't be noticed by the police" Basil looked at Olivia impressed by her latest deduction.

"Well I must say Olivia, you have learned much indeed, your skills have improved quite significantly" Basil said before he turned to Bestrade. "He may have traveled to America so that he can finish what he started. Is there any way we can alert the American government about this?"

"I'll see if I can send a telegram" Bestrade said "They might get it as soon as we can, and with their help, they might be able to catch this lunatic and put a stop to him" Basil and Dawson both seemed to agree, but Olivia was feeling a little iffy about that plan.

"Are you sure that we can't send a few people to go after him ourselves?" Olivia asked Bestrade "It's likely that we'll be able to catch up to that monster Cain a bit faster"

"He is far out of London's reach" Bestrade said "Whatever he did here in London is all done with and he has moved to another country to continue it. If we let the Americans know about this, then they can continue the chase"

"No, we've come too far to catch him now" Olivia said to him "I propose that we travel to America and go after him. We'll be able to catch Cain a lot faster and we can get help from the American's while we're down there"

"I don't mean to be rude young lady" Bestrade said looking at her coldly "But I just think that you're so desperate to find this man and get your revenge that I think that you haven't learned how the system of the law works here. Basil has already done his part, and I think that we should let someone else take it from here. After all Basil, don't you have a class to teach?"

"I told my students that I was on leave and wouldn't be back until a certain period of time" Basil said defending Olivia's suggestion "This might be the biggest case that I have ever come across, and I might even take risks as to going down to America myself to continue this pursuit" Bestrade turned to the three mice and just looked with a glare in his eyes.

"I'm not going to argue anymore about this in here" Bestrade said to them "I'm going to send a telegram to the American's to let them know of our discovery. The three of you are happy to continue arguing with me about this along the way. Boys, take this device out of the room and take it down to the warehouse for storage" The two guards proceeded to carefully place the power source back into the device so that it wouldn't cause damage and proceeded to carry the device deep out of the evidence room. Bestrade then walks to the door to deliver the telegram to the American's, with Basil, Dawson, and Olivia following right behind him.

**That's all for now folks. I was going to include a little plot twist, but I've decided to put it in the next chapter to avoid making this one too long and so that it can keep you guys guessing what will happen next. The power source described in the chapter I made up since I think that it would seem cool, while giving it an old feel to it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, please review, and the next update will be up pretty soon. Bye.**


	8. Decisions and Thoughts

**Hey there readers, so here we are with the next chapter. Last time, Basil and his companions had examined one of the devices that was found in the warehouse, and Basil concurs that Cain will travel to America to place the final touches on his plan. I hope that you guys are ready for this chapter, because there is a shocking plot twist that will be in store for you guys. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

It was busy in the mouse police offices, and Bestrade was standing next to an officer who was in the middle of sending a telegram that would be sent to the British intelligence to let them alert the American government that Cain had escaped from London, and that the Americans would carry on the situation from here and dispatch their own men to take the rest of the case. As he was with the officer, Basil, Olivia, and Dawson stood outside of the room in the large office. Basil was smoking his pipe while Olivia looked displeased at Bestrade's decision to let the Americans take it away from here and choose to not continue going after Cain themselves. Basil was most displeased by the choice that Bestrade made, since he was the one that trained Rattigan, the mentor of his former arch enemy, going after him would be one of the deepest cases that he has had in years.

"I can't believe we're just letting Bestrade do this" Olivia said to Basil. He turned to her, looking as disappointed as she was.

"I understand that you are feeling disappointed" Dawson said to her "Although I did think about what Bestrade said, with you just wanting revenge on this insane Rat"

"I do, but I do care about what Cain is planning and I don't want any more innocent mice harmed" Olivia told him "I followed both you and Basil to the factory because I heard that you were both assigned to solve this case. I figured that if I found you I would have a better chance of stopping him and solving my problem. You and Basil did help me find my father years ago, so I thought that maybe now I could return the favor" Dawson looked at her and smiled, and Basil looked at her as well.

"Well, Dawson and I do appreciate your help" Basil said.

"Indeed" Dawson said "I do still care about you and would love to help after all that you have been through these years" Olivia looked at Dawson and smiled.

"Well, you are the one who found me first when I needed help" Olivia said to him "So I think we all bring a lot to the table" the three of them chuckled as they continued to wait in the continuously busy office. Soon, Bestrade walked out of the office, and Olivia and Basil still had their disappointment feelings for his decision.

"Bestrade I demand that you let me and Basil go after Cain ourselves" Olivia said to the police detective.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Bestrade said to her "I've already sent the telegram, and once the British intelligence gets it, they will alert the Americans"

"I'm not so sure that the Americans will be able to handle a rat like Cain" Olivia said "It would be best to let use handle this. After all, we found him first"

"I'm sorry young lady" Bestrade said to her "But I don't think that the complaining of a child is not going to convince me"

"You have no idea what this rat might be capable of" Olivia said.

"I am well aware of that actually" Bestrade said to her "You should leave this sort of job to the professionals, and I think that you should just go back to your little apartment and stay out of this"

"That's where you're wrong" Olivia said to her "I have been living a hard life for years because of that rat, and if this is how you're going to handle the situation then I think that you should get a new job"

"You will not get in the way of a serious manhunt would you?" Bestrade said.

"Maybe I will" Olivia said to Bestrade "All I care is that no more innocent people will be harmed and this would be the quickest way to stop that from happening" she stormed out of the office, and Bestrade turned over to Basil and Dawson.

"We will go talk to her" Basil said to Bestrade "Won't we Dawson"

"Of course we will talk to her" Dawson replied "The poor girl is in a bad state anyway" Dawson walked towards the exit of the office followed by Basil as they exited the police offices. They followed Olivia outside where she stood right next to Toby, looking out into the streets. She heard footsteps behind her, and turns to see Dawson and Basil right behind her.

"Basil, Dawson, I have to tell you something" Olivia said to him.

"And what might that be Miss Flanshaver?" Basil asked her.

"Flaversham" Both Dawson and Olivia corrected him.

"Whatever, anyway, what is it that you have in mind?" Basil said getting back to her subject. Olivia took a deep breath.

"If that idiot Bestrade would rather sit on the sidelines and just let Cain get away, I suggest that we follow him ourselves" Olivia said to them "There won't be a chance that the Americans will be able to catch him" Basil and Dawson looked at each other, and then back at Olivia.

"Now I think that it would be a rash decision" Basil said to her "Bestrade believes that interfering with police work is a rash decision and I have seen the way American's solve rough situations, and believe that it should be left in their hands" Olivia was shocked that Basil even said that. This was the rat that trained Rattigan, the one that would give Basil his greatest case in his life, and he was just going to throw it away and just leave it for somebody else to take. She wouldn't sit well with this and looked disappointed and shocked.

"You can't be serious Basil" Olivia said to him.

"I'm afraid I am" Basil said to the girl "If Bestrade wants me to stay out of this then I shall. You should listen to him, just give up your plot of revenge and just sit this out" Olivia looked at him and tears started to form at her eyes, tears of betrayal.

"After what you did for me all those years ago, I ask for your help once again and you just push me aside like I'm some sort of old newspaper" Olivia said with her tone getting angrier and more tearful "What kind of friend are you?" she started to put her hands up to her face as she began to cry. Basil looked at her, realizing that he may have upset her and attempted to say something to make her feel better, but Olivia held her hand out before she could say anything.

"Don't, I know what you're gonna say" Olivia said sharply to her "That you simply don't have time for someone in need" she walked over to a mouse sized desk and continued to cry. Dawson went over to her and sat next to her, comforting her as a tiny bit of guilt formed inside Basil. After a few moments, he came over to Olivia and Dawson, as did Toby who was standing right near them, and looked over at Olivia, who looked up at Basil. As she removed her face from her hands, Basil could see that her face was a little wet from her tears and she looked at him with a feeling of contempt.

"I'm sorry Olivia" Basil said to her "I do want to help, but Bestrade has a higher authority then I do, and he has ordered me to step aside"

"It's ok Basil" Olivia said "At least you tried to give me help, and that's all that matters. I just need some time to rest and think it over"

"Very well then" Basil said before he turned to the old mouse that was comforting her "Dawson, would you be kind and escort Olivia back to her apartment"

"I would be glad to" Dawson said before turning to Olivia "Alright now Olivia, let's get you back to where you live. I'm sure Basil didn't mean those horrible things he said" Olivia looked at the doctor and smiled. She got up out of the chair and wiped her tears away. She looked at Toby, who gave her one last big lick before she started to walk to her apartment with Dawson right next to her. Basil hopped on top of Toby who was looking sad as Olivia and Dawson were walking away. Basil patted his head.

"Don't worry Toby" Basil said to the dog "The young lady will come around and feel better sooner or later. Now back to Baker Street" The dog looked up to its master, and barked in reply before it rushed past several humans and mice down the streets back to Baker Street through the streets of London.

A few hours later, as the foggy night approached London, Basil and Dawson were both in the living room of their small house, sitting by the fire place as they were both thinking about the events that had occurred and what they had discovered today. Mrs. Judson had brought in some freshly brewed tea for both men along with a few cheese crumpets. They both took a sip of their tea, with Basil smoking his pipe for a bit, as he discussed the revelations with Dawson.

"Well, that device that we found did seem interesting" Dawson said to him.

"Indeed it was Dawson" Basil replied "The way that it was designed and how it operated was unlike anything that I had ever seen before" He brought the pipe up to his mouth and took a brief smoking from it before setting it down. Dawson looked at Basil as if he had something to say to him.

"Dawson, I have something to ask you" Basil said to him. Dawson, looked surprised, seeing how he was the usually the one that asks the questions to Basil.

"What might that be Basil?" Dawson asked his friend.

"I have been wondering to myself, should I go after Cain myself?" Basil asked him "Because I feel a little lost as to whether or not I should" Dawson looked at him with curiosity in his mind.

"Now, why would you think that Basil?" Dawson asked him "This is he rat that trained Rattigan himself, it would be silly if you are asking a question like that"

"I know that, but it's not that" Basil said to his friend "You see during my fight with Tyson back in the warehouse, as I was fighting him, I had felt as if he had gained the upper hand. His moves were sharper and more complex, his reflexes were faster than my own, and he seemed to know what I was planning to do next before I had time to think"

"Do you even know why" Dawson asked him.

"Well I thought that it was because my martial skills were getting a bit rusty and that I have not been in a fight for quite some time now" Basil explained to his friend, then looked in the big mirror that was planted on the ground "Then one night when I was looking in that mirror, I noticed these small bits of grey hair that has been forming around my head for a while now" He leaned down and showed him a small bit of some gray hair that was right near both of his ears. Dawson could see that it was starting to form and could easily be seen on the top of his head. As soon as he saw the hair, Dawson was starting to understand what Basil was saying to him. He knew that Basil was feeling that he was growing older, even though he wasn't that old, and that the years were weighing themselves on him.

"The world is changing Dawson" Basil said "But I have still managed to remain the same, not being able to adapt to the new world"

"I see, but your skills and everything that you have been through these years have made you what you are today" Dawson said to Basil to make him feel better "If you did take the rest of this case you could still show the world that Basil of Baker Street is still the greatest" Basil looked at his friend and smiled a bit.

"You may be right Dawson" Basil said to him "I may not be that old quite yet, but I am still unsure of what I should do"

"Think it over Basil, I'm sure that if you just rest it will give you time to think about what to do" Dawson said to him. As Basil took in everything that Dawson said to him, he continued to look at himself in the mirror while he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"You may be right Dawson" Basil said to his friend "I think I just need a night's rest to think a bit more about this" Dawson nodded as he finished what was left of his tea before he said goodnight to Basil, and walked up the stairs to his room. Basil looked back at the mirror one last time, before he finished his cup of tea and went up the stairs to his room as well. As he got himself comfortable in his bed, he had the thoughts rushing through his head, and he continued to think more about it until he went to sleep.

**So that's all for now, I know there is no surprising plot twist in here but it will come in the next chapter, and soon. I hope you guys liked it anyway, it's not very action packed I know, but as suggested from my friend AVP5, I wanted to explore a bit how Basil feels that he is getting older, and that he may later have to adapt to the new world to solve this case. I wanted to include it to make the story good, and if any of you agree with me, then that's fine. Anyway, please review, and I'll update soon.**


	9. Disaster Strikes

**Hey there guys, so here we are with the next chapter. If any of you have been waiting then here it is. When we last left our trio, Olivia had suggested that they go after Cain himself, against Bestrades wishes, only for Basil to politely refuse, making Olivia slightly upset, and later Basil questions how he is getting older and not adapting to the changing world. This chapter will have a surprising plot twist that will make Basil determined to take the case. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

The next morning, Basil was still thinking about what he and Dawson had talked about last night, still thinking that he could still be able to adapt to the new world around him, and whether or not he should continue this case to prove to himself that he was still the greatest, and if he should continue helping Olivia, since he helped her years ago. With those thoughts still in his head, he got himself out of bed and got dressed, before he went downstairs for a cup of tea to wake him up, which was already brewed by Mrs. Judson, who always got up early in the morning before Basil did to keep things in the house tidy. He went down the stairs to find Dawson, already awake and dressed and had a cup of tea in his hand, looking out the window. Dawson heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Basil who seemed half awake.

"Well good morning there Basil" Dawson said greeting him "Did you think about what I said to you last night?"

"Good morning Dawson" Basil said "I did think about it, but I just need a cup of tea to get my thoughts and thinking in the right shape"

"Of course, Mrs. Judson just finished making it and it's just on the table" Dawson said pointing over to a tea pot and an empty cup that was on the living room table. Basil went over to the table, and poured the tea pot into the small cup before he started to take a drink from it. After about half an hour, he was starting to get more comfortable.

"So did you think about it?" Dawson asked him.

"Well it's funny you should mention that Dawson" Basil said to him "I have been thinking about it, but I still haven't come up with an answer or a solution, I haven't felt this lost in my life"

"Oh don't be hard on yourself Basil" Dawson said to him "I think that this morning will give you time to think it over." Basil simply nodded as he continued to take a sip from his cup of tea, as he took in a deep breath and relax for the evening, with the thoughts still rushing through his head, thinking about what he should do. After a while, Basil had emptied his cup of tea and felt awake, although he still couldn't figure out what he should do. Then, a knock at the door was heard and Mrs. Judson rushed over to the door to answer it. She opened the door to see Olivia at the door with a hat on and was carrying a suitcase. Basil and Dawson both turned to see their guest at the front door.

"Ah hello there Olivia my dear" Mrs. Judson said to her.

"Good morning Mrs. Judson" Olivia said to her "May I please come in"

"Oh but of course my dear" Mrs. Judson said "Come right in. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No thank you" Olivia said politely "I'm just here to see Basil and Dawson" the maid nodded as she let Olivia walk into the room. Dawson and Basil both looked at Olivia, and she looked back to them as well.

"Well good morning Basil, Dawson" Olivia said greeting them.

"Good morning my dear Olivia" Dawson said to her "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to say goodbye to both of you" Olivia said to them.

"Ah I take it that you're leaving to America then" Basil guessed.

"How did you know that?" Olivia asked him.

"It's quite simple really" Basil said "Your suitcase contains all of your clothing judging by how full it appears from the outside. Also, I see a passport in your pocket that would be for the first steam boat that will be taken to America" Olivia smiled as she was impressed by Basil's deduction.

"You always were very observant Basil" Olivia said with a smirk "If Bestrade believes that I can't stop this rat I'm going down to America to find him myself. I'm not here to argue about it, I just came to say goodbye, in case I do come back or not" Basil and Dawson looked at her and felt a little worried that she was doing this, but Basil felt that if it was her decision then he wasn't going to stop her.

"Yes of course" Basil said to her. Olivia nodded and she walked over to Dawson.

"Goodbye Dr. Dawson" Olivia said to him "I'll miss you and Basil"

"Goodbye my dear Olivia" Dawson replied "I wish you the best of luck"

"As do I" Basil replied. She simply nodded before she began to move out the door and down the streets, but as she moved, Basil realized that he hadn't said everything yet to him and knew that he needed to catch up with her "Excuse me Dawson, I forgot to tell Olivia something" Dawson smiled, thinking that Basil was going to talk to her about her decision.

"By all means, go talk to her" Dawson said to Basil. Basil quickly rushed over to his coat and rushed out the door, where he saw that Olivia was moving down the sidewalk, a good distance away from the house.

"Wait" Basil called out to her as he rushed down the side walk to her. Olivia turned to see Basil coming to her and figured that he had to say something.

"What is it?" Olivia asked Basil. The mouse detective stopped as he caught his breath before he began to speak to the young female mouse.

"I understand that you are making your own decision" Basil said "But I feel that you may not be safe or well protected for going after a criminal master mind"

"I'm well capable of taking care of myself Basil" Olivia said to Basil.

"Yes I am well aware of that" Basil said to her "But this rat is obviously cleverer than you are and I'm a tad bit worried that you could possibly be killed"

"I'm not worried to take my chances at all" Olivia said to Basil "I think that the only reason you don't want to go is because you're scarred and that you aren't the Basil I looked up to nine years ago. If you were still your old self, then you could stop any villain, like Cain no matter what" Basil looked at her, and felt that she was partially right, he wasn't afraid to go after Cain, but felt that he isn't the Basil he used to be.

"Well, the matter I have is that I feel that I am getting older" Basil said to her "The way that Tyson beat me in the fight on the rooftop made me realize that I am losing my skills and I may have trouble adapting to the ever changing world around me" Olivia was restless, but she couldn't help but feel that he might be right, Basil may not be that old just yet, but he sure was feeling like his days were behind him.

"Basil, I understand that you feel like this" Olivia said to him "But I'm not sure that you will still say yes to me and I don't know what will change your mind about it" Basil and Olivia continued to talk, as they stood far outside of Basil's house, unaware that a surprise was waiting for them.

Meanwhile back in the house, Dawson sat in his chair with a cup of tea in his hand, which was already empty and placed on the table. He saw down in his chair, thinking about what Olivia had planned to do and what that Basil may change his mind about what to do. Suddenly, he started to hear a ticking sound, he assumed at first that it was coming from the clock, but realized that the sound was coming from beneath him. He looked down underneath his chair and found a stick of dynamite that was attached to a timer. He quickly got out of the chair and started to rush out of the room. As Dawson almost reached the door to the next room, an explosion suddenly went off and the front of Basil's home exploded. Basil and Olivia turned to see the explosion after it went off and Basil looked in shock and fright, Olivia did too. Basil realized what had happened and rushed back to the house, with Olivia following behind him. They made their way through the garden gates to the entrance, which was burning to bits and smoking from the explosion. They went inside to see the living room was reduced to a massive mess of ash and smoke, while Mrs. Judson, who had been in the other room when the explosion went off, was fanning the flames out with a cloth.

"Dawson!" Basil called out to his friend searching for him "Dawson are you alright!" they continued to search the wreckage until Basil came across Dawson, who was lying on the floor all bloodied and unconscious. Basil quickly rushed to his friend and checked to see if he was still alive. Olivia looked down on the doctor with a feeling of shock and sadness. The mouse that had found her in the streets all those years ago, the mouse that was there to comfort her, was lying on the ground not moving.

"Is… Is he?" Olivia was about to ask before Basil looked up at her.

"No, he's still alive" Basil said "But he appears to be unconscious and must acquire medical treatment immediately. Mrs. Judson will help me carry Dawson out of here, you go down and alert the police about what happened, you can take Toby" Olivia nodded, she didn't want to leave Dawson and Basil behind like this, but she went anyway. She whistled out for Toby, who came running towards her after he heard it and was shocked to see how his old master's home was in near ruins.

"Don't worry Toby" Olivia said to the dog "They are doing fine right now, but we need to get to the police and warn them about this, so let's go" she grabbed the leash and attached it to Toby's collar, after that, the dog rushed down the streets to the police station, while Olivia hung on to the collar on his neck. After turning on a few streets, she could see the police station up ahead where she could alert Bestrade and the others. She rode down the streets and made her way to the front of the police station. Before she could get off of Toby and make it into the entrance, an explosion came up from the front of the building, causing Toby to shake and Olivia to look in shock, as someone had placed another bomb at the police station, and she knew that someone must have been Tyson. Olivia had to hop off and rush inside to see if there is anyone in there that needed help.

"Toby, stay here" Olivia said to the dog "I need to see if there is anyone in there that is hurt" The dog nodded and stayed put where he stood while Olivia rushed through the front door as she saw some police mice walking out of the burning area either to get out from shock or to carry any wounded comrades out so that they can seek help. As she walked through the wreckage, she could see that a large area of the police station was a mess, with a large number of police mice either wounded or dead, with everyone recovering from what happened. Olivia looked until she saw Bestrade, who looked hurt but tried to manage, while he was helping any other police mice. Bestrade saw Olivia run through towards him, who looked as surprised by what happened as she was.

"Well, if it isn't our young lady friend" Bestrade said to Olivia in a sarcastic tone before he stumbled to the ground, but was caught by Olivia. She pulled the inspector up until she found a chair for him to rest in, before she looked at him and the rest of the station.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah, a few scrapes and bruises but I'm fine" Bestrade said to her "What are you doing here?"

"Basil told me to come down here" Olivia said to her "His home was attacked from an explosion and Dawson has been wounded, he told me to go down to you and get help"

"Well it looks like you and I both have the same problem here since we were attacked too" Bestrade said to her. Olivia saw the wreckage, which was similar to the wreckage of the house after the bomb, and was curious as to how the bombs went off.

"How did this explosion happen?" Olivia asked him.

"I don't know" Bestrade said to her "We were just going about our business as usual then someone heard a ticking noise from the wall nearby. He saw where it came from and yelled for everyone to get out of the room. We thought he was being hysterical, the next thing we knew, the whole office was rocked in an explosion, some good mice were killed, but I managed to survive" Olivia looked surprised by this, and figured that Cain wouldn't have left London without giving his adversaries a little present so that they wouldn't follow him or his allies to America. Suddenly, a police mouse ran up to both of them, panting as he struggled to catch his breath within all the smoke.

"What is it officer?" Bestrade asked him.

"I just got word from a few royal guards" the police mouse said to them "A bomb just went off at the queens palace, her majesty has been badly wounded, and the mice inside the palace have retreated underground"

"What?" Olivia asked in shock "A bomb went off at the palace"

"Yeah, and a few other government buildings as well, including a military building" the mouse replied. She looked back at Bestrade, who looked as surprised as she was, and realized that this attack may have been bigger than they thought.

"Send a hospital car to 221 Baker Street" Bestrade said to the mouse "There is a friend down there that needs a hospital"

"Yes sir" the mouse said before rushing off through the wreckage. Bestrade then turned to Olivia, and knew that from the crisis that has just occurred, both England and possibly the world need Basil of Baker Street now more than ever.

**So that's it for now, I told you this chapter would be surprising, and a nice twist thrown in as well. The idea of Dawson being wounded came from AVP5, who suggested that it would motivate Basil to continue the case. Don't worry, for the sake of the fans that like Dawson, I will not kill him off. Anyway, the story will transition to America; where Basil and Olivia will travel to in order to find Cain, but that's all I can tell you for now and there will be more surprises along the way. Please review and I will update soon. Bye.**


	10. Final Decision and Departure

**Hey there my fellow readers and authors, here I am with the next chapter. Previously, as Olivia was about to say goodbye to Dawson and Basil, who still feels he is having a mid-life crisis, disaster strikes in London as bombs planted on Basil's home, the Police station, the royal palace, and a few other important buildings go off. Now we shall see the aftermath of the attacks, and how the story will continue to progress. More excitement and surprises will come my friends, Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

In the certain parts of London, some police officers, royal guards, and some officers had found that there were some small explosions in certain areas, even the owner of 221 Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes, had found that a small explosion had rocked a corner of the front of the bottom of his apartment. The people who discovered this probably suspected that it was just an act of a delinquent, or possibly an accident that just did some minor damage. For the mouse population of London however, this was a crisis across the mousedom as several attacks to some of the most powerful authority in the mousedom, with their police attacked, the queen nearly killed, and Basil of Baker Streets life almost taken, but at the cost of his friend Doctor David Q. Dawson. Beneath the local military hospital in London, a large number of mice, police, soldiers, and others were being sent into the mouse areas to be treated for their wounds. Olivia and Bestrade were able to get back to Basil and alert him of the situation, while also seeking to an unconscious Dawson, who needed to get to the hospital and be treated immediately. They figured that after the attack, Cain was already traveling across Atlantic, heading for the United States of America to continue his plans.

Inside the mouse military hospital wing, patients were being carried around, put in beds, or had doctors beside them doing the best that they could to see if something could be done about the wounds that some of them received from the attacks. Some white drapes covered the beds that had some patients that had far more fatal injuries and would be far too disturbing for anyone else to see. Across the hall, and deep in the hallway, one room was selected for one mouse, one that was taken by Bestrade as an especially reserved room. Inside the room, Basil, Olivia, and Bestrade, looked down at Dawson, who was lying unconscious in the bed, and a doctor right next to the bed taking a little examination of the patient. Olivia was shedding some tears with a handkerchief in her hands, and Basil with a hand on her shoulder, while Bestrade stood next to them for support from what happened. The doctor got up from his chair and walked over to the three mice.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" Olivia asked him still wiping away her tears.

"Well, the force of the explosion seems to have caused him to hit the wall pretty hard, which has put him in a coma" the doctor explained to them.

"Will he recover?" Bestrade asked the doctor.

"He will recover, but he will still need to rest due to the hits that he's taken" he said "All we can do from here is just wait and see what happens" the doctor got up and moved out of the room to go help the other patients, leaving the three mice in the room. The silence lasted for about five minutes or so until Olivia broke the silence.

"I can't believe it" Olivia said to Basil and Bestrade "How could this have happened so fast?"

"Well, I would say that in the middle of the night, he must have sent one of his spies into my house to take care of me" Basil said to them "I must have heard a faint creek in the middle of the night, coming from the wooden floors, but I initially thought that it was Mrs. Judson walking into the living room to make sure she didn't forget anything, of course I was too tired and exhausted to take in more details of this. As I struggled to help Dawson, I was able to survey the wreckage around the living room and found traces of explosive powder and marks of TNT on the floor that appeared to be placed under one of my chairs."

"So I guess he tried to make a run for it when he found the bomb" Bestrade said to him.

"Yes and the force of the explosion threw him towards the wall and gave him the said injuries and coma" Basil explained to Bestrade. As he was talking, Basil noticed how Olivia was listening to what Basil was saying, but was still kneeling down with tears in her eyes at Dawson who was still lying silent on the bed. Basil knew that he had important information, but decided that it would be best to stop for now since Olivia felt a little upset at the moment about her old friend.

"Let's just leave Olivia for a minute and continue this outside" Basil said to him. Bestrade nodded his head in agreement, and both men walked out of the room, leaving Olivia alone with Dawson. Once they were out of the room, Basil closed the door behind them and turned his attention over to Bestrade, who just looked back at him.

"So what'll we do now?" Bestrade asked Basil. Basil looked at the rest of the patients that were in the hospital and then back at the door to the room that the unconscious Dawson and Olivia were in, and figured that he knew what he needed to do this time.

"Bestrade, from your permission, I wish to go after Cain to America along with Olivia" Basil said to the inspector "I realize that this foe is more destructive and cunning than I thought, and that my skills and Olivia's help are what I need to stop this monster from possibly waging war on the world or what any other damage he may have in store" Bestrade took a smoke of a cigar that he had in his hand and blew out a puff of smoke before he looked at Basil again.

"Alright, I'll let you do this" Bestrade said "After what happened I realize that this Cain might be too smart for any of us to handle. I just thought that since you weren't in your prime anymore I would be able to solve this case faster, but I was wrong. All of London needs you Basil, maybe even the world needs your skills again" he looked down at the various patients that were in the hospital wing that were being placed on the beds or being carried away to the other room, before taking another puff from his cigarette and turning back to Basil "I think that you may be the only one that can stop this monster" Basil looked at Bestrade and smiled, knowing that he was agreeing with the choice that he was making, and Basil also knew that Olivia would be happy about it as well when she hears about this.

"Thank you Bestrade" Basil said to the inspector "I think that someone would be happy to hear this" he then moved to the door to walk back into the room where Olivia and Dawson were so he can tell her what Bestrade had decided to do. When he opened the door, she found that Olivia was already packing her bag and had a determined look on her face. She stopped when she heard the door open and turned to see Basil looking at her.

"What is it Basil?" Olivia asked him "Can't you see that I need to pack"

"Well then why do you pack in such a rush?" Basil asked her. Olivia looked at him like he was about to have another disagreement with her.

"If you must know, there is a crisis that has just occurred and I don't think that I'm just going to sit around and let Cain continue this spree like a mad mouse"

"Well, you can't go after him without my help" Basil said to her "I have decided that the world may need Basil of Baker Street once more, who has one more foe to face" Olivia's ears perked up as she heard what he was saying, and that hope was restored for the girl.

"You mean, you're going to help me?" Olivia said with hope and happiness in her face.

"Of course I will my dear" Basil said to her "After all, I did help you once, and I can do it again" Olivia had a smile on her face, as did Basil, and she went over and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Basil" Olivia said to him "I knew that you would change your mind eventually" Basil hugged her a little bit more until he was starting to think that they hugged for a little too long.

"Um, miss Flanchester" Basil said "I do believe that you have thanked me long enough" Olivia looked up and realized that they had hugged for a bit long than expected, and she let go so that Basil could catch some air"

"Sorry about that, I'm just glad that you're helping" Olivia said, before she remembered Bestrade and looked at him with a sense of anxiety "But what about Bestrade"

"It's alright, he has given us permission to go after him and continue this case" Basil said to her.

"He's right" Bestrade said to her "I do realize now that after what happened, maybe we do need someone like Basil to solve a problem like this" Olivia looked at both men with satisfaction and knew that she was going to get a lot of help from here on out.

"Thank you" Olivia said to Bestrade "If we are going to go after Cain then we better start moving and fast, we may have to catch up with him"

"I'll make sure that you and Basil get tickets for the next steamboat" said Bestrade "I can get it for the next one as soon as possible" Basil smiled as he took out his pipe, lit it with a match, and smoke it before looking at Olivia.

"My dear Olivia" Basil said to her "You're desperate situation shall be solved in a very short time" he said to her as he smoked his pipe once more and looked out the window that overlooked the streets of London "This situation may be desperate, but rest assured, we shall be caught up with this mastermind Cain. I may not be in my prime, but I still have my skills"

The next day, after staying for one night in the hospital to look after Dawson, most of the wreckage was in the process of being cleared up, as Basil and Olivia were escorted by Bestrade to the docks to a nearby steamboat that would be heading to America. After saying goodbye to both Mrs. Judson and Toby, Olivia felt that she was taking a big step out into the world, far away from London, the place that she had called her home ever since she was born. Basil felt a little nervous about leaving his home behind as well, but knew that Mrs. Judson could handle herself and that his house would undergo repairs while he and Olivia were away. After the carriage that Basil, Olivia, and Bestrade were in, underneath the human one, passed through the streets of London, they arrived out to the docks where the steamboat had other passengers boarding. Like the one on the human boat, there was a small gate plank that was attached to the lower part of the ship where the mice could travel across the sea in the boat without being detected by the humans. Basil helped Olivia with her bag, and Bestrade let her get out of the carriage. Olivia wore her usual dress but without the gloves and she carried an umbrella with her so that she could shield herself from the bright sky that shine from the light clouds that were above London. Basil was kind enough to carry her bag for her until they reached the gate plank while Bestrade followed the two of them from behind. Basil had noticed that there seemed to be extra guards posted around the docks and in front of the gate plank that led into the mouse section of the steam boat. This was probably due to the recent attacks, that the police were worried that whoever pulled off the attacks was still in London. As they approached the gate that led to the boat, a guard that was posted nearby stepped in front of them holding his hand causing the three mice to stop.

"Halt" the guard said as the three were approached by him "What is in the bag?"

"Just some clothes and necessaries for my trip" Olivia replied. Bestrade knew that the guard was going to think twice, so he went up to him.

"It's alright, they're with me" Bestrade said before holding out his badge to show the officer that he was with the police. The officer nodded before he moved aside to let them pass and continue onto the dock towards the boat. As they walked, Bestrade kept close with them so that he could provide extra protection for them as they made their way to the steam boat line. Once Basil and Olivia handed in their passports so that they could proceed, the three mice arrived near the steamboat that would take the two mice to America. Basil and Olivia looked at the marvelous ship, which had been recently built, seeing how big it was and how much it could carry, before they both turned to Bestrade, who looked at both of them.

"Well Bestrade" Basil said to the inspector "I guess this is farewell then" Bestrade looked at both of them with a smile.

"Indeed it is" Bestrade replied "It was my mistake for not letting you after him in the first place, and I wish you both the best of luck for this assignment"

"Thank you" Olivia said "But I'm a little worried about Dr. Dawson, it's sad that he won't be coming with us" She looked down a little bit before Basil stepped in.

"Don't worry Olivia" Basil said to her "Dawson will recover in due time"

"I assure you miss, he will be fine" Bestrade said to Olivia "And if he wakes up sooner or later, I will let him know what has happened"

"Thank you inspector" Olivia said to her "Basil and I will do the best that we can"

"I'm sure that you two will" Bestrade said to them he slowly started to move apart from them as he started to leave while saying his goodbye "Farewell Basil, and I bid you good luck"

"Thank you Bestrade" Basil said as if taking a compliment "I shall see you again soon once this is all finished" Bestrade nodded as Basil and Olivia waved goodbye to him before he walked away from the docks and headed back to the carriage. Basil and Olivia then proceeded to walk up the gate plank into the mouse sections of the boat. As they walked up, and got onto the boat, Olivia looked back at the streets of London, and had a strange feeling that she may not see the country again, but also maybe she will, depending on what may happen to her. Basil seemed to notice Olivia's uneasiness and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"I say, Miss Flannkershim, is everything alright?" Basil asked her. Olivia looked at Basil and she wanted to talk to him about what she was feeling right now, but she decided that it would be best to save it until later.

"Oh yes Basil" she said "Everything is fine. I just have a funny feeling that I'll never see this place again"

"Don't worry my dear" Basil said to her "With me at your side, you will live to see the light of day" Olivia felt a little relieved by Basil's attitude, and formed a small smile.

"You may be right Basil" Olivia said to him "We'll just have to wait and see" after that was said, Basil and Olivia began to walk down the ship to search for an area to sleep near, as the ship began to pull off the docks and into the harbor, soon to reach into the Atlantic and sail across towards America.

**That's all for now folks. We've got the story starting to move a bit faster as the story transitions into America. I wanted to have a little soft moment where Basil feels that he must now continue the case, and Olivia feeling that she is taking her first step into a larger world as she leaves England for America for the first time with Basil. There will be more in store for you all, and there will be an OC joining them in a short while. Until then, please send your reviews and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can. Bye. **


	11. Stop and Help in New York

**Hello again readers, so here we are with the next chapter. Last time, we saw the aftermath of the attack on the mouse world of London, and how Basil had decided to join Olivia in her hunt for Cain across the Atlantic to America, with permission from Bestrade. This chapter will show their arrival in America, and a few events that could have them retrieve information, or make their way further out west, I hope you guys like it, and make sure to review afterwards. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

As the boat stopped in the ports of New York City, the humans and the mice on the boat started to depart as they had made it to their destination after a long, restless trip. Basil and Olivia had been restless as well; they both had a lot on their minds during their long journey. They were both thinking about what Cain would be up to out in this country, and what they would be able to find. During the trip, they also both thought about how Dawson was doing back in London, he was still in a coma from the attack, and Bestrade promised both of them that he would look after him while they pursue Cain, but they still worried for the doctor. Since Dawson wasn't coming along with them, Basil kept a small journal with him to document the events of their adventure down so that when he gets back to London and Dawson has recovered, he can tell him all about it and let him know what he missed while he was in his coma. As the bright sun shined through the clouds, Olivia grabbed her bag and her umbrella as she exited the gate plank of the boat, with Basil following right behind her. Once they reached the bottom of the walkway, they both looked at the big city that was right in front of them, with the tall towers and bustling activity that was within the city. Olivia had never been in New York before, and was amazed by how much bigger than London it was.

"Amazing city isn't it Basil" Olivia said to the mouse detective.

"Indeed it is my dear" Basil replied "I have been here several times before, but it is still a remarkable city, the amount of activity in the city and the population of both humans and mice might be even larger than in London" Olivia smiled as Basil shared her fascination and interest in the city that never sleeps.

"So where do we start?" Olivia asked him.

"Well, first I believe we should find a member of the New York City police department, and see if they know anything about Cain" Basil said to him.

"Did you say Cain" a voice from behind them asked Basil. Both mice turned around to see a male mouse, which was just about Basil's age, that wore a trench coat, a cap, and had a few things hidden under his coat. Judging by which direction he came from, Basil assumed that he appeared to be one of the shipmates that was on the boat, American, possibly New York, and seemed to work with a certain branch of the American Government.

"Indeed I did" Basil said to him "And who might you be?"

"Thomas Barkley's the name" The mouse said to him, holding out his hand for Basil to shake "I'm with Pinkerton, and who might you be?"

"Basil of Baker Street my good fellow" Basil said to him introducing himself "And this young lady right here is Miss Olivia Flamhammer"

"Flaversham" Olivia corrected Basil again.

"Whatever" Basil said shoeing her before turning to Thomas "Now, do you seem to know anything about Cain? We have been sent by Scotland Yard all the way down from London to follow him here" Thomas looked around him for an sight of anything, before he looked back at Basil and Olivia.

"I have heard about a few things that might be resourceful" Thomas said to both mice "But I think that it would be best to talk about this out in the streets, we shouldn't talk here" Basil looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I do agree we should discuss this somewhere else" Basil said.

"Why?" Olivia asked Basil.

"Cain could have sent spies after us" Basil said to Olivia "You may not know who might be listening" Olivia looked around, and felt that both mice were probably right and that they should move before anyone else notices. She nodded in agreement, and Basil smiled as he turned towards Thomas while taking out his pipe.

"Good, now Mr. Barkley, if we can continue this conversation elsewhere I would very much like to hear more about what you have to tell us" Basil said to the mouse while it took out his pipe, strike a match, light up his pipe, and continue to smoke it. Thomas then proceeded to show them the directions that would lead them out of the docks and onto the nearby side walk, as he began to lead them to a safe place to talk. They walked in the area where mice could be safe as the massive human feet moved through the sidewalk in threat of crushing any mice that walked out there. Olivia marveled at the massive city as she moved along with Bestrade and Basil, following them to where ever he was taking them. Soon, they were right in front of a human café, where the humans ate, drank, and would just relax to discuss a topic or two. Thomas led the two of them around the front to the side of the building, which had a small mouse sized door built into the side of the building. Thomas opened the door and moved to the side to usher Basil and Olivia to go first. They both looked through the door and saw a short flight of stairs that appeared to lead down to an underground mouse café below them. Olivia went down first, putting away her umbrella before she did, followed by Basil, and then Thomas who proceeded to close the door behind them. Inside the café, Olivia placed her umbrella near the coat rack, but kept the bag with them, as both she and Basil followed Thomas to a table. Once they were seated, Basil took another smoke from his pipe and looked at Thomas.

"Well, now that you have brought us here, tell us exactly what you know" Basil said to Thomas.

"Be glad too" Thomas said to Basil. He took a deep breath and leaned closer to them before he began to talk "Over the last three months I have been sent by my agency to England to monitor any suspicions lately regarding Cain. Our government has been trying to track down the rat for years, but with little success."

"Wait a minute" Olivia said holding her hand out "How long have you and your agency been looking for Cain?"

"For a very long time" Thomas replied back to Olivia "Before he was presumed dead in England years ago, he had traveled to America and was very notorious in several heists, murders, and attacks that he pulled off in the past. We've tried to look for him, but he always manages to disappear everywhere he goes"

"So were you in London when the attacks happened?" Olivia asked him.

"Yes I was" Thomas replied "I met Bestrade the night before the attack and told him what I was doing. I informed him that my agency had hired me to assist the Brits and whoever they would send after Cain, they could provide information that I could retrieve for my boss that they can send to the British government for analysis. After the attacks occurred, I decided to follow you two to America and make sure that I keep a close eye on you two, find information that I can report back to my agency"

"Well, it's nice to know that we have a watchful eye on our side" Basil said with a smirk "Is there anything about Cain?"

"Not much that I know of" Thomas replied "Although last I heard he made his way past our guards on the docks, one of his hired guns was on the streets and was caught by the police before he could run away. We tried to question him, but before we could even take him in, he committed suicide by shooting himself. When we searched his pockets for anything valuable, there was a small message that one of our agents found that said 'Meet me on the train that is heading west towards Texas' so if my guess is correct, then Cain and his people have probably retreated out to the Western part of the united states"

"Well then that won't be so hard" Olivia said "We'll be able to catch him a lot faster now"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Thomas said to Olivia. She turned her head towards him.

"And why is that?" Olivia said.

"He has spent a lot of time out in the United States before his disappearance" Thomas said to them "He has made a lot of friends down there. Creatures that he is close to, high paid profiles that will do anything to help Cain, even for a bag of money"

"If Cain does have powerful allies where we are going, then we better be more careful" Basil said.

"That's why I'm with you two" Thomas said to them "I'm here to keep an eye on you as well as provide information that might be useful"

"We are glad to have you with us" Basil said to the man "What activities have happened in this country regarding to Cain?"

"Well, the last I heard, there have been several shipments of crates containing construction parts being shipped to an unknown address" Thomas said to them "Also, there have been reports of missing mice, rats, and other animals in several towns of the united states, they don't know what happened to them or where they even went"

"Well, a criminal mind surely doesn't take this many creatures to create those devices we saw" Basil said thinking it over, in his mind he thought that where ever Cain is heading, they better get started with finding him. He looked at Olivia, and then at Thomas "When does the next train to Texas depart?" Thomas looked into a bag that he carried and pulled out a schedule from the train station that had the times for every coming and going of every train in the station.

"Judging by my schedule, it looks like that it departs tomorrow at 10 AM" Thomas said as he looked at Basil and Olivia.

"Well then there isn't a moment to loose" Basil said "If we are to not let any one of Bestrades spies follow us then we best make our way to the train station and book a couple of tickets for the next train that will take us out west"

"Wherever you go Basil I'll follow you" Olivia said to him. They both got up from the table and Thomas followed both of them out of the café and towards the door where Basil stopped in the ally way that they came through in to wait for both Olivia and Thomas to catch up with him. Once they did, Basil took a smoke from his pipe while he was looking out into the city and thinking for a minute.

"Barkley, I want to see if we can get tickets to the next train departure for Texas tomorrow" Basil said to him.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" said Thomas.

"Basil, can I just suggest something" Olivia said to her friend.

"Of course my dear" Basil replied "What is it?"

"Do you mind if we bring some different clothing along with us" Olivia said. Basil looked at her and was mistaken into thinking that she was going to do what most girls her age would do.

"Now why would you say that" Basil said "Do you feel like getting rid of your old clothing?"

"Well no" Olivia replied "But since we are going out into the west, we might as well find some suitable clothing so that we can blend in" Basil looked at her, feeling that she may have learned some of the tactics that he had used.

"Well, I see that you have learned how to adapt to a certain area" Basil said to her "If you wish to get different clothing to change into then I guess I could take just one thing or two for myself. Thomas, you know what to do, and if you just excuse me, Olivia and I have to take care of a few tasks"

"Of course" Thomas said to Basil. The mouse detective nodded and then followed Olivia to a clothing shop on the other side of the street that sold country clothes while Bestrade walked down the street to the train station where he would wait for them.

The New York City train station was busy as usual, thousands of people coming in and boarding trains that would take them to where the needed to go. Not only did humans use the station, but unknown to them, mice also traveled across the country in small carts that were attached to the human train carts that the humans didn't seem to notice. Thomas Barkley had just purchased the tickets from the booth yesterday, and was smoking a cigar while he was leaning against the human seat, waiting for Basil and Olivia to meet him there. The two mice had stayed at a local hotel overnight while they had to get a proper meal to refuel and make sure they had their useful tools needed for the case. He heard footsteps come his way and he turned to see both Basil and Olivia, the only difference was that they had partly changed clothing. Basil had in his bag a different coat than the one he usually wore, a Stetson hat, and a holster that he would place his gun in, and a fake mustache, all of which he could wear later as a clever disguise. Olivia completely had her clothing changed, instead of her usual dress; she now wore a leather jacket that was over a white shirt with short sleeves, blue pants, and black leather country boots, with her old clothing she kept in her bag. They both walked up to Thomas, who got off the ledge and stepped aside as more humans began to walk by right past them.

"Looks like you two had a little fun shopping spree yesterday" Thomas remarked at both mice. Basil looked at Thomas, and then back at his bag.

"Well, I know that it took longer that it was expected" Basil said to Thomas "But I do remember the disguises that I wore, so I just thought that I might find something that might come in handy later on"

"I understand that" Thomas said to him "And I take it that your companion over there is going to fit in out there just fine" Olivia looked at him with a smirk.

"Well I can handle myself just fine" Olivia said to Thomas "I have been on trips to the Scottish country side and I know how to ride an animal, so I know that I can handle myself in the wilder ness"

"I'll keep that in mind then" Basil said to her, which made the mouse chuckle. Their conversation was cut short when the mouse conductor called out to the mice that were in the station.

"Last Call! All passengers bound for Pennsylvania, Kentucky, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Texas!" The conductor called out from the train. Basil, Olivia and Thomas turned around when they heard this, and they knew that it was time to go.

"Well, I do believe that is our train" Basil said "Thomas, I believe that you have purchased our tickets which you have placed in the left pocket of your coat" Thomas looked at Basil, surprised by his deduction and began to reach into one of his coat pockets.

"You're a smart mouse Basil" Thomas said to him as he took out the tickets, giving one to Basil and the other to Olivia. The two took the tickets and picked up their bags, heading for the train.

"Wait a minute" Olivia said to stop before she turned to Thomas "You're not coming with us?"

"Eh, I have other business to take care of here in the city" Thomas replied "Besides, If Cain or any of his men find out that I'm with you two then they will target our agency. This is as much as I can help you for now"

"Well we do appreciate it" Basil said to him "Now if you'll excuse me my friend and I have to catch a train" Olivia and Basil started to walk towards the train, and Olivia even turned around so that she could wave to Thomas, who waved back.

"Good luck out there!" Thomas called out to both mice as they got on the train.

"Thank you my good fellow" Basil called out to him "And good luck to you as well" Basil and Olivia said their goodbyes as well as other passengers to their loved ones when the train was about to depart.

"All aboard" The conductor called out as the train whistle blew, signaling that it was time to leave the station. Basil and Olivia walked through the isles until they found a seat to sit in, with Olivia sitting near the window and Basil sitting next to her. The train began to pick up more speed, and soon the train was departing from the station and following the tracks that would lead them out of the city and into the countryside. Olivia looked out the window, and thought about what would await them out in the countryside, while Basil made sure there was a place to put their bags as they rode down the railroad.

**So that's it for now, we've got the story picking up speed a bit now, and in the next chapter, I will introduce an OC that will assist Basil and Olivia, and he may not be what you might expect. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed to any of you that felt like it was, I just wanted to get the story on track and to get it moving; I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, please review and I will update soon. Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
